Monster In the House
by MoodSwingsAtHeart
Summary: Love Kills the Monster is over so now begins the next story. Vincent's death, but he isn't really dead see the last few moments of his life and be reborn into sins. He's angle is still with him Rona with their three children, but are the kids evil like their father?
1. Chapter 1

Rona: Ah hi everyone welcome so sorry about the last post, but everyone wants to enjoy themselves around the holidays so here is the new for Love Kills the Monster.

Jeff the Killer: Hi Rona!

Rona: Jeff? Why are you here?

Jeff: Oh just to see if any of the FNAF fans like Jeff and Slender.

Rona: Then you should tell them that story is M for mature for the tentacles sexual content.

Jeff: It's the warning for the story. Later everybody.

Rona: Also this chapter contains sexual theme and language.

"Well Rona this is everything that you wanted, so how does it feel?"

"Perfect, but my mom wants a grandchild and I do want a baby, but..."

"Nothing will happen?"

"No Deana it's not that Vincent has been spending most of his time at work, because you know Freddy's has moved and grew, but if Vincent has any free time he doesn't spend it with me."

"Ever try role playing?"

"Scarlet what did you just say?"

"Role play, or try something kinky."

"I don't know."

"What about a taboo?"

Vincent is up and is listen at the top of stairs watch his wife and her sisters.

"Scarlet!?"

Scarlet gets out of her chair and get between Rona's legs.

"Oh come on Rona! We did a few stupid things years ago and I'm pretty sure you still don't like it when anyone touch your breast after what happen."

Rona push Scarlet back with her foot.

"Look what we three did wasn't supposed to happen and I would like it if you girls don't talk about it here. Vincent is upstairs!"

"Oh fuck that!"

"Look I am your big sister and you have to... Scarlet!"

Scarlet is shorter than Rona, so if Rona is to hug Scarlet Rona's breast are above Scarlet's head.

Scarlet nuzzles Rona's breast making her big sister gasp.

"I love you, Rona."

Deana takes this moment for her own enjoyment and gets on the floor under Rona's legs.

"Deana what are you...?! NO!"

Deana kiss Rona's pussy through her pants.

"Get the FUCK OFF OF ME!"

Rona throws her sister off of her.

"Alright we're sorry."

"Leave both of you."

"Come on Deana."

Deana and Scarlet left.

Rona heads upstairs only to stop seeing Vincent looking down at her.

"That's was hot, why did you break it up?"

"..."

Rona doesn't open her mouth she just looks at her feet. Vincent holds his hand out to her and Rona takes his hand as he leads her to their bedroom.

Rona is on her back petting Vincent's head who has his head in her chest.

"You and your sisters must have done something bad before?"

"Yeah and what's worst about it is that it's a tape...a sex tape."

Vincent looks at her.

"Rona...are you a bisexual?"

"For my sister, but I don't need them."

"So the love like feelings you have for me are the same for your sisters and only those two women?"

"Yes and I feel odd telling you this."

Vincent rubs Rona's tits.

"AH...!'

"Now tell me what did Scarlet mean by you don't like it if someone touch your breast?"

"Alright we were drunk and we went back to Deana house I don't recall how, but later I saw Scarlet kiss Deana and they were going at each other until Scarlet called for me."

"So you were watching away from them?"

"Yeah and the next thing I know all three of are naked and on the bed...god I still hate myself..."

"Take your time."

"The reason way I don't like anyone to touch my breast is because...they sucked them and I guess that freak me out. I don't really recall all of it, but I know I was the first one to get up and leave. Later that day Scarlet called me and told me about the tape and said she will keep it save."

"That's it?"

"No there is so much more on the tape than you think. I kept it short and sweet."

"How is that sweet?"

"I don't know."

Vincent kiss her neck.

"How about we try role playing?"

"You heard what we said?"

"Yes and because it near that time of year...I always wanted to fuck with a sexy reindeer."

"Hmm! Furry..."

"Furry?"

"...dog..."

"A furry dog...suit?"

"Yeah..."

He kiss her neck again.

"May I ask why?"

"You like to hump me and dogs like hump things...so I guess..."

Vincent kiss Rona on her lips.

"To be honest with you Rona...I'm saving for a build-up to make sure you have my baby."

"And I'll be more than glad to have your offspring."

Vincent nuzzles her hair.

"You don't have blue balls again, do you?"

"No, why?"

"Cause last time you freak me out and I thought something was wrong with you."

"But there was something wrong with me."

"What was it?"

"I was think about you."

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

Dress has a reindeer or reindoe. Brown shorts with a little tail, brown tube top, a bell around her, and a head band with antlers.

"I look stupid."

"Wow, this thing is odd, but it better be what it's worth or that's two thousand dollars out the window."

Vincent put on the purple and black furry suit.

"Yeah what woman doesn't want to be fuck by a giant dog?"

Vincent had installed cameras in their bedroom, so he could not hold this against Rona as blackmail, but give this to her as a gift. A fucked up gift at that.

Vincent enters the room and looks at Rona who is trying not to laugh.

"Oh look a little reindeer!" He gets down on all four and acts has if he stalking the female reindeer.

"It's a horny little beast. A little far from home aren't you boy?"

"It's doesn't matter, but what does is that ass of yours."

"And what makes you think I'll mate with you?"

"The fact that I can just take you."

Vincent knocks Rona down to bed with his cock in her face.

"Suck my cock and I may let you up."

"You do have a pair bells I give you that."

She licks the cock a few times before taking it all in her mouth.

"AW SHIT! Your mouth feels so good!"

The dog grabs a hold of the reindeer heads and face fuck her, but his bells are trap between her breast. The only sound in the room is the dog growling, muffles of the reindeer and her bell collar.

"Ohh! It's cumming down the chimney!"

The reindeer kicks her legs trying to get dog off her.

"Keep fighting if you want, but it's just going to get worst for you, dear."

The dog release inside the reindeer's mouth making her choke.

"You sick...little...puppy!"

The dog jumps off her and she wipes her mouth. The dog inhales and push the reindeer over.

"Hey, what are you doing!? Let go!"

"Well then now it seems that you like the first reindeer game I played with you that your cunt is wet. You wouldn't mind if I have a taste, would you?"

"Yes, I do mind you mutt!"

The dog not caring to hear the reindeer flips her over resting on her neck and her head is between his legs with his still hard cock.

"Sweet candy canes! You have ruin your pants and panty. Naughty! Naughty little girl!"

The dog slaps her ass.

"What are you going to do?"

"This!"

Vincent takes off the dog head and licks wet pussy.

"Ah! No! Please stop! I don't like that!"

She trys to wiggle free, but nothing works and his bells hit her in the face. She licks one of them and is pleased by the taste.

"Hey why are you playing with jingle bells?"

"I want to play with them."

"Don't suck on me I hate that, lick them if you want."

He sticks his tounge in her making her jump a little.

"Stop...or...am...!"

The reindeer reach a climax and squirts inside the dog's mouth, but the dog kept doing until she beg him to stop.

"Stop please. Stop I can't take it anymore, please. Please stop."

"Alright."

He lets go of her and rips off the her clothes putting back on his head.

"I loved the taste of your snowballs, dog."

"...!? How about you let me play with your tits?"

"I'm not stopping you."

Grabby paws

"Oh my!"

"Nice tits dear."

"Aren't you going to fuck me?"

"I won't stop till I have no more snow in me to give."

"Stuff me good like a stocking."

He can't believe how naughty she's acting.

"So be it."

He gets between her legs and lifts them up looking back down at her. She close her eyes and he thrust inside her roughty.

"AW! SHIT!"

"I should have told you that I drill and this is going to hurt, but your cunt is moist very perfect, so this really shouldn't hurt you unless my cock goes too deep inside you, my dear."

He doesn't know, but she is more than pleased that throbbing cock hitting her in the best way ever. The dog moves his above her and moves his arms to her side spreading his legs about pounding in her.

"Oh yes, good boy!"

She wraps her arms around his neck.

"Sorry, but that it!" He grunts cumming in the reindeer making her eyes close. He brush her damp hair out of her face.

"Can you move on your stomach like a good reindeer?"

She nods and gets on her stomach.

"Flat on the bed like a good little girl. You ready to hump?"

"Please...fill...my...stocking...again..."

The dog gets on her back and goes to town on her ass letting his snowballs hit her hard.

"Oh my god! yes...ahhh...fuck me..."

"Your butt is very soft."

"Thank you...your fur is so soft and warm...!"

This time they reach climax together and just moan in pleasure. The dog gets off of the reindeer only to lift her up and pump her on his cock.

"Wait! Why...are...how...did...you...?"

The down is on his back with her in his arms in the air fuck his cock.

"Don't worry this is the last round."

"FUCK!"

The dog fills her cunt up for the third time.

"One more..."

She can't open her eyes, but nods. He moves her on to her side and holds one of her legs.

What's...he...doing?

"AAAHH!" Spooning!

"Naughty! Naughty little girl!"

He kiss her as his cock is rams her inside and feels his balls become tight he cums in her for the final time and both of them pass out.

A few days has past and Rona feels sick and dizzy.

"It's been awhile since that night, but I wonder...!"

Positive!

"Oh my god!"

"Rona! What is it are you...! Why are you crying!?"

She looks at Vincent and laughs.

"What's wrong?"

"We're going to have a baby!"

She shows him the test and he laughs cry too.

"Hey look at we now have a second gift for your mother."

"Mom, how come you won't tell me the story?"

"Maybe when you're older honey, but not now."

"Daddy!"

"Dada!"

"Vincent hurry! The twins want you!"

"Alright come here Roxxi! Violet!"

The twins laugh when Vincent picks them up they love their father more than thing, but then and they are only 2 years old.

Rona: So tell us what you think about the first chapter.

Springtrap: Review, Like, and Follow Freddy!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: (Laughs) Not giving up yet.

The Murder: I want to hump her.

Me: I have very dirty mind and you aren't helping.

The Murder: Should I be helping you?

...

"Vincent, stop."

"Please."

"You're drunk, plus you got a kiss from me at midnight."

"Yeah, but I want to play."

Vincent rubs his face against Rona's leg.

"Plus you know I love to see you in a dress or a skirt it just drive me crazy."

Rona pets Vincent's head.

"You are a very playful man."

Vincent hugs Rona pushing his face into her breast.

"You'll never change will you?"

"I change for you, but my feelings will never change."

"I have to say no to you Vincent."

"Time of the month a bit earlier?"

"Oh no, not that it's just I don't want to, but you can spoon me if you want."

"Can I get you in the morning?"

"Sure the kids are going to sleep in late, so you do whatever you want to me."

"..."

"Vincent can't you will that thing away!?"

"I really want you."

...

Vincent's dream

"Dada!"

"What is it Roxxi?"

He picks his little girl and Roxxi points to a man dress in black.

"Well Vincent aren't you just pleased by all this? A family! Never thought you'll get this, now did you? Look you, well we, or I took something from those kids that they can't get back, and you have somehow befriend them. They are waiting for the perfect time to take us out."

"Vic! Look all we can do is enjoy ourself for now and when the time comes is to accept it."

"What if your...our little girls find out about what their father was? Would that still love of if they knew what we did?"

"You mean what you did!"

"True, but you killed two as well!"

"Dada?"

Roxxi touch Vincent's face and then holds on to him for her life not liking this other person or man.

"It's okay Roxxi. I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"We aren't going to be here long in her life or the others. The twins will be six and the boy will eleven. You know Rona worst fear is for them to grow up without a male role model in their life."

Roxxi reach for Vic and he walks closer to them and take her small hand. She laughs at Vic and reaches for him.

"I held you before. Why would you want a monster to hold you?"

"Dada! Dada!"

"We will always be her father, Vic. She'll love us no matter what just like how we love them and it will never change."

"You're right about that."

Vic takes Roxxi in his arms.

"Dada!"

"Why is Roxxi your favorite, Vincent?"

"I guess because she looks like Rona."

"They both look like her."

"They have her face, but not her eyes. Roxxi's eyes are gray like her mother's, but Violet's eyes are purple like mine. That's how they got their names."

"Look just alike, but eyes are two different colors."

"Dadas!"

"So when do you think the kids are coming for us?"

"It's going to a very rainy month, and Freddy's will be moving to something better, but we will be crush by it."

"...?"

'Bunny!"

'Bunny?"

...

Me: Short yes and I'm sorry, but party all night.

Springtrap: Left a party to write this isn't she just sweet. (hugs)

Me: Springtrap let me go!

Springtrap: Be nice and maybe I will. Follow, Favourite, and Review. Follow Freddy!


	3. Chapter 3

This is rated M for mature due to sexual content. Enjoy.

...

Vincent wakes up the next morning to find Rona sitting in his lap.

"Hey baby..."

"Good morning, Vincent. Do you still want to play?"

"No."

"Aah!"

Vincent pulls Rona onto her side and cuddles her.

"I just want to stay in bed and snuggle you."

"Are you sure, cause I can feel something hard against my leg."

"Don't mind it."

"Mmmh."

I don't want to lose you. I never want to leave you. I don't want to lose anyone. The kids or you, Rona for you are my life now. If I lose any of you than I lost myself in this fight. I don't want to lose my kids because they need me. All three of them need me and I don't want them to grow-up without a father. It's hard for anyone to grow-up without both their parents and I should know.

"Vincent." Rona giggles

"What?"

"I...I love it when you hold me like this. I feel so safe with you."

"I don't ever want to let you go."

"You always say that, but believe me I'm not going anywhere."

"I know that you won't leave me, but I meant...death."

"Till death do us part."

Vincent smells Rona's hair taking in her sweet scent.

"You smell so good." He kiss her neck.

"Vincent?"

"Shh...it's not going to get so...out of hand..."

"Hmm!"

Rona can't get out Vincent's grip.

Vincent drags his tongue along Rona's neck.

"...vincent..."

"You like that baby?"

"Daddy?"

Vincent jumps off of Rona and they look at the door to see their kids standing there?

"Mom, what's for breakfast?"

"Daddy!"

"Dada!"

"I'll get breakfast started, but I don't see how you're holding both of them, sweetie?"

"Dad can do, so can I."

Vincent takes his offsprings to the living room to watch cartoons and Rona goes into the kitchen.

...

Freddy Fazbear Pizza

"Hey Vincent look we have some um...new locations and we need you to make more of Feddy and his friends."

"How many do you need, Peter?"

"20, so about 80."

"80!"

"Well yeah, there are 20 location with means everyone gets 4. 20 x 4 = 80."

"I not going to be about to sleep, but yeah. I'll get on them soon."

"Let me know if its to much for you."

...

"Is Peter crazy!?"

"It's just 80 more robot characters. It's not that much, Rona."

"Yes it is for one man that's to much, plus what if sleeping problem come back. Roxxi and Violent don't like see your eyes puff and red. I recall last time you made them cry and then they wanted me which is super rare."

"You want to help me build them?"

"I don't know how to make one of those things."

"I could teach you. It's never to late to learn something."

"Is there a dead-line for them."

"February 15 and they called it."

"...I'll help you."

...

It doesn't really take the couple very long to complete is task. Vincent always goof off with Rona when she wasn't looking. Rona sometimes would act a little naughty around Vincent in his personal work office, but it was fun for them to spend a little time with each other.

"Who is going to help you move them?"

"Mike, Jemery, Fritz, and some other co-works."

"Don't hurt yourself."

"I won't." He kiss her cheek.

...

"Wow Vincent great job! You got all 80 built in just a week and 2 days."

"It's just the 18 Peter, also I had a little help."

"From who?"

"I taught Rona how to build them."

"So you didn't try to bang your wife while making them?"

"I wouldn't say bang, but more of tease."

"You know you gross me out sometimes right?"

...

"Uhhg I'm sleepy."

Vincent falls onto the bed.

"..."

"Ah!"

"Hey baby."

"What are you doing, Rona?"

"I just wanted to give you a reward for teaching me how to build the animatronics." She massage his back and Vincent groan in pleasure.

"That's very sweet of you...but ah...get off."

"Why?"

"I would like to go to sleep and this is your cut for the animatronics."

Vincent hands Rona the money, but she threw it on the bed.

"You don't want your reward?"

"I would like it more get off of me and let me sleep."

Rona leans over Vincent's shoulders and whispers in his ear

"I always get what I want and what is you tonight." She nibbles on his ear and his gasp.

"I'm guessing you also want a spanking too?"

"Treat me like a sex slave. My cunt is wet and waiting for my master."

Vincent gets up and see that Rona is in a black thong with two red ribbons on its side and red and black lace bra.

"A little bit more than wet aren't you, love?"

"Yes, master."

"On your knee on the floor."

Rona quickly gets down.

"..."

"Your going to suck my cock, you little bitch."

Vincent takes his throbbing cock out of his pajama pants and place it on Rona's lips.

"Open your fucking mouth and get to work."

Rona opens her mouth and sucks of throbbing dick.

"You love having this 12-inch cock deep down your throat, don't you bitch!"

Vincent place his hand on the back of Rona's head giving him full control over her. Rona loves having this cock in any of her holes. Mouth, pussy, or ass it doesn't matter she just wants to feel and taste it's sour juices.

"Play with your tits, you fat cow!"

Rona plays with her breast and moans in pure bliss this maybe a too much for her there is a large wet spot on the floor thanks to her wet cunt.

"Yeah that's what you are a big fat cow how needs her daily dose of cock. I hope you choke on it. You big fat breasted cow."

Sweat starts to fall from Vincent forehead and chin he can't keep this on for long.

"Drink every drop you cow!" Vincent rams his cock deeper down Rona's throat making her choke, but still drinks the cum she loves so much.

Rona falls on to her side trying to get her voice back, but can't.

"Get on the fucking bed we aren't done."

Rona moves onto the bed.

"Face the mirror on all fours."

I think I bit off more than I could chew.

Vincent slaps her ass.

"Ahh!"

"You have ass like a cow too and it's slappable."

Vincent slaps Rona's ass a few more times. Tears fall from Rona's eyes, but she doesn't say anything.

"Let's unhook your bra and take off this thong."

Vincent slips off Rona's clothes and his.

"It's been awhile since I've been in here. Let's try this."

Vincent spread Rona's buttcheeks a part tongue fuck her. She wiggles her ass a few times.

"It's not very deep. Damn! I don't have any lube."

"I have...a thing of...Vaseline...under the bed master..."

Vincent reach under the bed and pulls a fat bottle of Vaseline.

"I wonder what my big cow does while I'm at work?"

"Finger fucks herself while...thinking of you."

Vincent dips his hand into the bottle and incerts one finger in Rona's butt making her jump.

"It's so cold."

"Odd, because it's very hot in your ass you cow!" He incerts another finger.

"Ahhh! Oh! Ummf!"

"You like it when a shove my fingers in your ass? How does it feel, cow?"

"Ah! One more! Please give me one more finger! Please! Please! Please!"

"Greedy."

Vincent fucks Rona with three of his fingers in her ass and she moans like a little whore in heat.

"Your cunt is pretty damn soak."

"Fuck my ass, now please!"

"Sure, but first give me both your arms, fat cow."

Rona gives Vincent both her arms.

"Good cow."

Vincent holds her arms with one hand and the other rest on her hip. Vincent slowly pushes his cock in Rona not trying to hurt his cow.

"Look at that you ass consume my cock. Are you ready, cow?"

"Moo."

Taking his cock out and ramming it back in repeatedly. Rona whimpers and trys to pulls her hands, but cannot break Vincent's hold. She can feel his mass balls bouncing off her ass. Vincent groans looking at Rona's ass jiggles like jelly with every thrust inside of her. Rona's eyes rolls to back of her head. Vincent's thrust were always very powerful, but he always held his climax.

"You like that cow?"

He see that her eyes roll to the back to of her head which means she reach her climax a long time ago, which also means he can let go of his.

"Stupid cow! AAAAAAAAAAAHHH FUCK!"

"Aw shit!"

Vincent release inside Rona's ass and very little seeps from her ass with is odd because Vincent shots three big loads inside her with usually overflows her.

"Come to me, cow."

Rona moves the best way she can to Vincent.

"We got one more round."

"Yes sir."

"Lay on your side."

Rona lays down on her left side and Vincent place his hands on her hip and butt.

"Now here what's going to happen cow."

Rona feels the hard cock at her pussy lips and she moves her leg up give the cock more room to enter. It slips inside her and she gasp at the throbbing cock between her walls feeling the empty space with excitement.

"Awwwwww shit. Oh. Ah ummmm."

"Enjoying yourself cow?"

"ye...ye...yess~ I...ca..can feel...your cock...in...in...my stomach. It's extremely deep and I love it~!"

Rona feels a hand move to her back and then feels a shock of pleasure. Vincent thrust inside of her. Rona holds onto the side of bed because this position is new to her and she love the throbbing cock hitting against her walls. Her own halls were throbbing at this point.

"You like been fuck that cow?"

"yes~!"

Vincent increase his speed making Rona sob.

"Look at my long thick cock slip in and out of body. You cunt is amazing fat cow~. You get so wet for and only me. I'm still shock my cock fit in your cow cunt. Ahhh~! I love to hear the sounds our bodies make together."

Rona trys to talk, but to much pleasure isn't helping her speak.

"I want your cow cunt to take all of my jizz! All of my jizz and fill you to the brim! I want it to make you pregnant!"

Rona shakes her head and moans as they both reach there climax. Vincent growls and thrust inside Rona a few more times before pulling out to see this seed leak from pussy.

"You goin' fuck with again, cow?"

"Ahh...mmmf...umm..ah...no."

"Good, now go to sleep you fat cow."

...

Me: Please forgive me! Ever since school started back up I have been buried in homework and some stupid emotion bullshit, so I made this one spicy for everyone. I hope you enjoy.

Rona: I can't feel my legs.

Springtrap: You'll be okay. Favorite, Review and Follow Freddy. See you all next time.


	4. Chapter 4

"Vincent thinks that he is save, but he not. Chica, you okay?"

"No Freddy! We need to act sooner than ever, because what if kills someone else or maybe murder his family?"

"Chica you are over reacting. I doubt Vincent would kill his daughters or his wife."

"I agree with Bonnie, Chica. I think he wouldn't kill anyone else."

"Foxy we don't know how he feels about his son."

"Yes, we have no information on his son."

"Say Freddy is Golden and the Puppet watching out for him."

"I think so Bonnie, But I mostly think it's for Rona and her kids."

...

Vincent comes home after work only to hear Violet crying.

"Alright, what's wrong with you, love?"

Vincent picks up Violet and snuggles her, but she still crys.

"Do you want mommy?"

"No."

"You don't want my love?"

"No."

Vincent knows Violet is a bit harder to understand than Roxxi, but he continue to try cause even Rona does understand her sometimes.

"What do you want baby?"

Violet looks at dad and touch his soul-patch.

"Rihnu."

"Rihno."

"No. Rihnu."

"Yes, fine Rihnu."

Vincent gives Violet her stuff Rhino and kiss her good night even if is 6 in morning.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, sweetie."

Vincent goes into his bedroom and find Rona passed out in a deep sleep.

I wonder if they push her to hard today.

Vincent change out of his work clothes and curls into bed with Rona only to be stuck in a nightmare.

...

"Vincent! Vic! Do you both know why you are here!?"

"Shit brain! We are here because we you little assholes!"

"Vic."

"Rude has ever and two ladies are in front of you."

"I really don't care ducky."

Chica makes a ugly face and Foxy pulls on her shoulder.

"Chica please forgive Vic. He's just a little upset."

"Vincent the fuck! They are going to kill us no matter what. I don't have to be fucking nice to them."

"He's right Vincent. You should listen to him for me and crew here has a plan for you to walk over board."

"Puppet and Golden can't save you from me bashing my guitar over your head."

"You'll pay for sins, Vincent and not even your wife can help you with this one. Your time will come, so be ready for Freddy."

...

Vic wakes up holding on to Rona.

He gave up this early and she didn't wake up yet.

Vic close his eyes.

No one in the whole house is awake. The twins are a sleep and the boy.

"Hmm Vincent~."

"You're wrong."

Rona wakes up to see the pale eyes of the monster.

"Ahh!"

"Nice to see you again sexy."

"Vic! Why are you here?"

"I came to see my girls, you, and your girls."

"Nice to see you come back for the twins, but I don't really want to see you after what you did to me."

"Really? You are still mad about that! He side he wanted a daughter, but by time when it came for him to be with you his little sleeping troubles came back and he gave me full control. He has been feeling a little under the weather, so he took a deep sleep and let me come out and play."

"Vic please no! I'm still sore from Vincent and me."

"Ohh no I'm not going to do that, but wasn't that four days ago? He must have fuck you like me. Pretty damn hard without missing a beat."

"Shut the hell up."

Vic pulls Rona against him.

"I would however love to fight with you again."

"That's not going to happen."

"I know."

...

"Golden!"

"What's wrong, Puppet."

"It's the others! They are picking at Vincent and Vincent let Vic have his body."

"He isn't having a problem sleeping...or did they push Vincent into giving Vic power?"

"I don't know, but we have to find away to get Vincent back."

"I don't think that's going to happen now, Puppet."

...

The Murder: Sorry just something short.

Springtrap and Mangle: Review and Follow Freddy.


	5. Chapter 5

"Those fucking brats!"

"Vic, what's wrong?"

"The missing children are pissed me off and are mess with my dreams. I don't know what they are planning, but I dare them to mess with my kids. Grrrrr! I need a smoke!"

"Vic, please wait."

"Leave me alone, Rona! I don't want to be around you right now!"

"Please just let me help you."

"I said back off!"

Rona stands back from Vic and looks at the floor. Vic growls heading out sound to take his smoke.

I shouldn't have yelled at her like that. I hurt her feeling and I think the girls heard that too. I need to tell her I'm sorry, but this fucking problem is killing me and it is going to kill me. Vincent, we only have a little time left with our family. ...!?

"Oh shit!"

"Hi Vincent!"

I don't need her parents up here, well not now.

"Vincent, you smoke?"

"A little, but not a lot."

Her dad seems shock and her mother knows that I'm not here son-in-law Vincent.

I lead them into the house and call Rona.

"Mom! Dad! This is a surprise."

"We drop in to see our grandchildren. It's been awhile since we saw you two."

"I'll have to go upstair and get Vincens, but the girls are in the living room playing."

"Take your time. Honey go and get the gifts from the car."

"Sure."

Rona heads upstairs and her dad goes back outside to the car.

This woman looks at me with cold eyes and then walks into the living room. She doesn't like me because of what Vincent said, but it's all true she has every reason to hate me. I just hope she doesn't think I would anything like that to her daughter.

"So you're Vic?"

"Yes, I am."

"I can see that your eyes aren't Violet." She picks up Roxxi.

"Creepy aren't they?" I pick up Violet.

"No, not really I just noticed that you didn't seem the same."

"I'm not as happy as Vincent, so forgive me."

"He told me so much about you and I don't understand either one of you."

"...?"

"You aren't who you say you are and may be older then me."

"You're right, but our names are Vincent and Vic. My, well our age we'll hide it."

"Vic...do you...like hurting people?"

I just smile at her to say yes and her eyes go wide.

"Grandma!"

"Hello sweetie."

She is more closer to the kids then Rona is, and I think that bugs her. Rona sits besides me and her dad comes back with three gift boxes in his hand. The girls look up at the gifts.

"Look at my sweet little plums."

"Granpa!"

"Grrpa!"

Roxxi and Violet are twins, but they do say things differently.

"We have something for you three."

"For the girls they both get a different muisc box. Roxxi a Orca Whale and Violet a Rihno."

The girls reach out for gifts and laugh for joy. Rona smiles at them and then looks at me. I take her hand and rub her writs with my thumb.

"Here you go my boy."

"Thanks grandpa!"

It was some kind of Predator action figure toy thing.

Rona's parents only came to check up on the kids which was fine with me cause fuck I didn't feel like talking. Her mother however kept her eyes are me. It doesn't mean anything to me. This seem like forever to me, but it was only 3 fucking hours and they left when Roxxi and Violet fell asleep in their arms.

...

"It was nice to see them again."

"..."

"Uh...Vic? Are you...still...mad?"

"...!"

"I'm sorry."

I grab Rona by her waist and pull her in for a kiss.

"...?"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I didn't need to do to you."

"...?"

"Do I have to do more?"

"No..."

I hold her closer to me.

"Vic."

"...?"

"Nothing going to happen to you is it?"

"I wish I can tell no, but I can't."

"...!"

"Just know for as long as I am here I'm not going to leave your side. Not Vincent or me. We both love you to much to let you go."

"I care about you."

"I know, but..."

Vic kisses Rona's neck.

"sleep with me tonight."

"You don't have to ask, you know~."

"Yeah, I know."

Vic spoons Rona in bed and holds on to her as if his life depents on it.

...

"I didn't mean to..."

"I'm sorry..."

"I loved you..."

"Don't hate me..."

"Don't leave me..."

"I need you always..."

"Why did I do this..."

Vic looks down at his family...corpses. Tears fall down his cheek screaming at the sky.

I would never kill you! I loved you all! I could never hurt you! I am nothing without you! Don't leave me in this hell hole! I'm sorry!

"Oh look at the crybaby!"

"CHICA!?"

"Wow, Vic! We thought you could never hurt your family, but I guess we're wrong. How does if feel to lose someone you once loved?"

"bonnie..."

"You gutted your wife like a fish! Did she say something to you?"

"foxy..."

"You really are a cold son of a bitch. I guess she was only a fuck toy to you and the kids are just more missing children?"

"I'LL KILL ALL YOU OVER AGAIN!"

"Vic wait! It's me!"

"Golden!"

Vic see Puppet and Golden.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

"Look here."

The Puppet holds up a box.

"You are sleep! This isn't real!"

"I told y'all to leave him alone!"

"He'll pay for what he did to us!"

...

Me: I wonder...

The Murder: Wonder what?

Me: That's just the thing.

The Murder: What thing!?


	6. Chapter 6

"Vincent? You in here?"

"...umf?"

"Still asleep?"

"yeah..."

"We need to talk."

"About what, Vic?"

"Our family. The stupids kids are the problems in our dreams and I really don't see how you are sleeping?"

"I'm dream of my past when I first met Rona."

"What are we going to do?! I don't want to see our own kids get hurt."

"We don't have much time left do we?"

"It's over, because it's today. In a few minutes we will wake up and face our death, but I'm not really to the our kids or Rona. I really do love them."

"Vic said he loves someone...? Damn!"

"Shut up what have we been doing for the past few years...taking care of our family."

"We got a lot of secrets for Rona and our offspring."

"Before we go we need to give them some of our powers."

"Yes."

"I really don't want to leave."

"Neither do I."

...

The next morning it's a bad thunder storm outside and Vincent has to Freddy move to their new locations.

Vincent trys to get out of bed, but a hand stops him from moving.

"Don't go."

"I have to."

"Please don't go...I...I got a bad feeling."

"..."

"They need me."

"I need you! Your kids need you! Please don't leave me!"

Tears falls from Rona's eyes and Vincent sits back down on the bed.

"..."

"Don't cry...please."

"You would just let that happen?"

"You can't...change everything."

Vincent kiss Rona.

"You know I love you more than anything else in this world, right?"

"...yes..."

"Just know I'll never forget you alive or dead."

"...take me one more time, Vincent."

"Yes, my queen."

Vincent kisses and licks Rona's neck and she can only cry at the treatment. Vincent slips a finger into her panty and plays with her clit. Rona moan feeling her body heats up. She moves to Vincent's lips and kiss him back. Vincent's cock got harder, but he wanted to take his time slowly with Rona. He push her back down on the bed and got between her legs.

"...vincent..?"

Vincent licks Rona's wet panty and rubs her hips. Rona runs her hand through Vincent's hair and moans. Vincent bites at Rona's inner thights.

"Ah...no..."

Vincent drags his tongue up Rona's panty before taking them off. Rona blush not knowing what do, but Vincent starts to eat at her.

"oh shit..."

Rona plays with one of her tits and her other hand is in Vincent hair. Rona whimpers and trembles feeling his large moist tongue in her pussy.

"you...dog..."

Vincent pulls Rona to him and rise the lower part of her body to his face and now Rona's body rest on her shoulders and she's in shock.

"What are you...going to do?"

Vincent close his eyes and then re-open them.

"Vic. Vincent."

Vic sticks his tongue in Rona's butthole and Vincent sticks two fingers into her pussy. Rona plays with her nipples now that she can use both of her hands. Vincent removes his fingers and Vic tongue fucks Rona's pussy.

"AHH...not so fast!"

They let her go and she doesn't know why. Rona's body falls down into they lap. Vincent lines himself up with Rona and gently push in.

"Perfect fit everytime."

"Empty...your...balls...into me."

Vic kiss her forehead.

"You want all of it, uh?"

"...yes."

There never be another one like her.

There never be another one like him.

"Aah!"

Vincent starts a slow pace not wanting to hurt his soulmate. Rona locks eyes with Vincent and see both of her lovers. Her husband Vincent and his demon the one she calls Vic. Rona reaches for Vic's arm and holds on to it.

They both share the same body, but if both of them are here then...

"I control the left and he controls the right."

"...!"

"If we had the same thing in mind, then the body just does it, baby."

"Wait, boys!"

Vincent moves his hands to Rona's back and lowered his body onto her and picks up his pace.

"Oh! Please...please...please don't...stop."

"We love to hear you moan."

They both growl and snarl.

Rona holds Vincent'a head into her neck and crys.

This is really the final act for you. I don't want you to leave me. I love you both and I can't see my life without you. I wonder how the children who act if one of us dies and I don't think I could have the heart to go through with it. You're not bad I have know you long enough to see that. You just need someone at your side and I'll follow you where ever you may go because I love no matter what you are. You are my monster and I love you.

"Ggh, Vincent!"

Vincent licks and bites at Rona's neck.

"I'm very close how about you?"

"...close...but...not...yet..."

"Sure...baby."

Vincent pounds into Rona and does a deep thrust into her for a few time.

"AAH VIC!"

Rona claws at Vincent's back and they hiss in pain, but enjoys the treatment.

"Squeeze me!"

Rona squeezes Vincent's cock with her inner walls. The cock is throbbing like crazy and her walls grip one to the cock that leaks pre-cum and is soon to climax. Their bodies are cover in sweat and their hair is mess, but they don't care. Vic kiss Rona and bites hard on her neck.

"Aw shit!"

"Sorry I can't hold it any...MORE!"

"AAH!"

Vincent and Rona both reach their climax at the same time, but Vincent continues to pump his seed into Rona's body making sure to over fill her.

"Is that what you wanted?"

"..."

I guess we fuck her silly.

Vincent jumps into the shower to clean himself up.

...

At Freddy Fazbear's

"Okay Freddy, Vincent should be down here in about half an hour. The humans are moving everything and we know that we will be the very last thing that they move, so we should have about enough time to kill him."

"Thank you, Bonnie."

"Yes, sir."

"Hey Foxy, how do you think Vincent would react when he see us?"

"I don't know Chica, but I hope he piss his fucking pants!"

"Yeah!"

Chica and Foxy both laugh hard think about all the reactions that Vincent could do.

...

"Golden, we have to do something!"

"Puppet listen we can't stop this!"

"Why!?"

"Look at them! Those are kids who did and needed to die, but in such a way that..."

"Oh I'm sorry says the little girl who was stab 15 times and then burn in the oven!"

"Puppet please...we can't stop or fix, but...Rona can."

"How?"

"The island and the dragons things. She has four wishes! She can just wish him back here with her, but he won't be the same."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see in a few minutes."

...

Back to Vincent

I don't to leave them.

We have to Vincent and don't have a choice.

Vic kiss Rona on the cheek.

"I'll be waiting for you."

More tears fall down her face.

I'll be waiting for you in the after life, my love.

Let's go to the boy first.

I want him to be just like us, but be able to think differently.

Vic places his hand on the boy's head and a black form of smoke appear.

Vincent you will protect your mother and sister and be a better man than I ever was.

A tear falls from Vincens's face.

I love my boy.

Now for our beautiful little girls.

Vincent goes to Roxxy and Vic goes to Violet.

This is the part that really hurts us.

Hands over their heads and a purple and black smoke appears.

You girls will be stronger and stand for one another.

Ohh wait Vincent I got you. And crush all the girls who stands in your way.

Tears falls from Roxxy's and Violet's face.

Vincent and Vic both kiss them goodbye.

Time to die.

Yep, we had a good life, right?

For sure.

...

At Freddy Fazbear's

"Let's just get this over with."

"Help me..."

"You did this!"

"You can't leave us!"

"Bad man! Bad man! Bad man!"

The figures of the dead children appear around Vincent.

Freddy a boy with a lager cut around his neck and a wounds in his chest and stomach.

Bonnie has no face or lower jaw with an arm missing, and the other is missing fingers. The only thing you can really see of this boy is the hurt and pain glowing in his eyes.

Chica a little girl no arms and a soak blood dress with tears of blood in her eyes. She crys out of pain because their are needles stuck in her back.

Foxy a boy missing an eye, has no feet, and a broke jaw. How he lost his feet he doesn't remember, but they were gone when he woke up.

Golden Freddy a little girl cover in blood and ash with tears in her eyes. The golden and navy dress that she wore is stain with her blood by stab wounds she has. (She's holding the doll.)

The Puppet a tall boy with gray glowing eyes and blood flows from his mouth. He's the one with less damage done with them.

"Nice to see you all again."

"You can never leave."

"My eyes..."

"Please stop this, mister. I don't want to die."

"Get him!"

"Shit!"

The chase Vincent all over the building and blocked him from getting away.

"Ah Spring Bonnie, how it been buddy?"

"Bad man!"

"You can't leave us!"

The thunder from outside shakes the building.

I need to hide in you, Bonnie.

"Where did he go?"

"I think he ran in that room that the robots can't go in."

"Oh so he went in there...he's trap. You can kids can go and get him now."

The ghost children goes into the room and only see Spring Bonnie standing with his head down.

"I guess he didn't come in here."

"Why is that suit standing, then?"

"Who knows now let find him."

"Wait, just a sec."

"Foxy what are you...!?"

Foxy goes over to the Spring lock suit.

Don't move! Don't move!

"He's in there!"

"Get him!"

"No! Get away from me! NO! STAY BACK! GET AWAY!"

Clank...

No...

"AHHH! OH GOD! NO STOP! GUHH! ARKK!"

The locks in the spring suit crush Vincent trying to lock into place. Vincent calls out the names of love ones and repeats them over and over. The kids stand back cheering with balloons in their hands that their killer is slowly dying?

"I don't know if he is going to bleed out, be crush to death, or drown on his own blood, but either way this is perfect."

Vincent falls back against the walls and screams.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Let's go everyone!"

The children release their balloons and faded away.

"Rona...rona...rona...rona...rona..."

"He still alive."

"Golden...Puppet..."

The two kids hug Vincent.

"We forgive you for what you did."

Golden kiss Vincent's cheek.

"Rona will fix you! I promise!"

Vincent close his eyes and passed away with a smile on his face.

...

A loud noise of thunder wakes the girls and they cry for their parents. Rona rushes into the room to check on her little girls.

"What's wrong?"

Rona picks up both Roxxy and Violet who is really crying for the death of their dad.

Rona takes the girls into her room and sits with them who stop crying after 15 minutes.

"Feel better girls?"

Roxxy and Violet look at their mother and then at each other.

"Mom?"

"Vincens, come here."

Vincens jumps into the bed with his mom and sisters. The girls hug their big brother and he holds them close. About 2 hours later the children fall a sleep.

Rona gets up and walks over to her dresser and opens a small blue velvet box. She pulls out the blue sticks and breaks.

"I wish Vincent would come back to me. Died or alive I want him back at home. I accept him no matter what."

...

Springtrap: That does it for here, so comment if you like and follow Freddy.


	7. Chapter 7

FNAF belongs to Scott, Vincent belongs to Rebornica. Rona and her whole family and friends belong to me.

...

About two days has past since Vincent disappear and Rona nor her family is taking this very well.

"Rona, I'm sure Vincent will show back up."

"I want him back as soon as possible, mom."

Rosey looks at his sister and then at her children.

I hope this wouldn't damage anything.

"Rosey?"

Rosey sit next to Rona and rub her back, but she pull him in for a hug.

Her dad stands outside of the room and thinks about the past as he try to get Vincent away from Rona.

"She really did care about him and I try so hard to push him away from her. I feel like a jackass. She must hate me for that."

...

Vincens looks at his little sisters who haven't done anything.

"Roxxy? Violet? You girls feel okay?"

The twins look up at their older brother and then crawl to their mother.

"Come here girls."

Rona picks up daughter and snuggle them.

"I guess they miss dad just like mom does."

...

"You know something...I don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"They think Vincent left, but he didn't because his truck was still there and they found his cell phone and keys."

"It's too far to walk to any of the other towns around here."

"Right, so he couldn't have left."

"So what could have happen to him?"

"I wish I knew that answer for myself."

...

About 3 months has past now and there is no sign of Vincent or his body.

"Girls please stop crying you always wake up at 6 in morning for your dad."

The girls stop crying and look around for a stuff animal. Roxxy has a gray rabbit and Violet has a purple rabbit. The girls go back to sleep holding the animals for almost dear life. Rona goes back into her bedroom.

"I wish I had someone to sleep with."

Rona goes into her closet and puts out one of Vincent's old work shirts and smells it.

"Ah! How I long for you."

Rona curls up with the shirt in her arms and falls asleep dreaming of the time when she first meet Vincent.

...

"AHHH! What is this!?"

"It's water, Vic."

"I don't like it!"

"Hey look at small island."

"Ooo with a apple tree!"

"Let's go to it."

Vincent and Vic swim to small island and relax trying to understand what's going on.

"I don't know why we are here, but should we be in limbo."

"Dude, who the fuck cares!"

Vic picks an apple from the tree and takes a bite it.

"So sweet...like her blood."

"Like what?"

"Nothing! You didn't hear me!"

"Anyway the water's, sky's navy blue, and don't see any other type of land."

"Just relax for now."

...

About a good (not really) 10 years has past now, Roxxy and Violet are 12 years old and Vincens is 15 years old. All of the kids are in school and Vincens protects his little sisters. Rona has gone back to what she doing before she meet Vincent. She was a small lawyer, but has grown since the girls started to go to school.

"Hey Rona, sorry to bug at this time of day, but the company is giving away some of the old things that we aren't using anymore, and I was wondering if you would take Golden Bonnie?"

"Sure, I'll take him. I don't have much to do anymore. I can use my vacation time to fix you up, Bonnie."

Peter gives Rona Golden Bonnie and helps bring him into Vincent's old work space.

"Do whatever you want to him, Rona."

"Kay, thanks Peter."

Peter leaves.

"I'll work on you later."

...

Me: It looks like Rona has Golden Bonnie in her house, but what is going to do with him? Fix him, break him, or turn him into something new?

Mangle: Stay tune for the next chapter and remember to follow Freddy.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Break time.

The Murder: Spring Break!

Rona: Sorry for the late update everyone,

...

"Moma!?"

"Mom!?"

"What do you girls need?"

"What would you say if we...?"

"Sign-up for the swim team?"

"I say go for it, but remember you girls have breast."

"Mom, their not as big as your."

"That's what I said to my mom one day and the next morning my girls were bigger than her."

"Oh, who this on the table?"

"Why does he look formal?"

"That's Golden Bonnie. You two have seen him from my childhood pictures."

"So dad just work and build them in here?"

"Yes, that's what your dad did?"

"Yep."

"May we ask why you are mom?"

"I am missing a few pieces for Bonnie and I think I going to have order them offline."

...

Cut to Vincens

"I am sick of football practice."

"You look like you're going to fall over, do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine, but can you why you where gone for five years?"

"You may not believe me."

"Ah come on, Lada. You been gone for years and the last thing I heard about was a car crash."

"Just a car crash?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"No, I almost die that day. My mom is gone and my body couldn't be repair. My dad was so destroy by this he try to fix us. He could bring mom back no matter how much he try and he took me apart. He was only able to be my heart, eyes, and brain. My other piece are from other people who are dead, but he rebuilt me as an android. Do you understand Vinny?"

"That's why I keep hearing a beeping?"

"Yes, my dad has been sending me messages all day."

"It's nice to have you back...human or not I still like you."

"Thanks Vinny."

"I can still do this."

"Do what?"

Vincens kiss Lada on the lips.

"...!?"

"What? I thought you would like it."

Lada looks at the ground.

"I'm sorry..."

"No, don't be. All I could think about after the car crash was you. I really like you and you were leading me in my dreams. You never left my side and even if you weren't really there I know that deep down in your heart you would have never left my side."

"Lada."

"Vinny."

Vincens is just like his father. He protects the people he cares about. The four most important women in his life. Rona his mother since his dad is gone he must now help his mother keep safe. His little sisters Roxxy and Violet. Fathers protect their daughters and if dad isn't around the big brother has to protect them. Lada was the only girl Vincens could talk to as a kid. He recalls a boy picking on Lada and Vincens broke the boy's nose. Lada has always been friends with Vincens since, but now she is his girlfriend.

...

Night time

"Alright Bonnie. I'll work on you later. I need more parts, but I want to crack you open first. Night, Bonnie."

Rona leaves the Vincent's work room and heads upstairs.

I have the whole house to myself. Vincens is at Lada's house and the girls are with my mom. I guess I could this now.

...

Vincent and Vic

"Kay, we are back home."

"Let's head upstairs. I want to see Rona,"

"Vincent, you know we can't touch her."

"Fuck that! I just want to see her."

"Yeah well fuck that too, I love fucking her. I could mount her and just go to town on her ass."

"God, don't get so horny."

"Oh come on..."

"I just miss holding her."

"...?"

"I love her you and you just see her as a fucking object."

"You got me there, but I do have some feelings for her just not as strong as yours."

"Wow, she hasn't age."

"I like her hair. It's curly."

Rona slowly removes her pants and then her shirt.

"I wish I had Vic with me. He never made sex lame and I'm sick of my toys."

Rona is wearing a teal bra half see through and teal panties to match.

"Yep, time to unwind."

Rona press up on her breast and then fondle them.

"Hmm Vincent!"

"She till thinks of you."

Rona sits on the towel that she put on the bed and sticks one of her hands down her panties and rubs her clit.

"..."

"She naughty for you, Vincent."

"Vin...vi...vin...vincent..."

Rona press two of her fingers inside of her opening.

"HFM!"

"That's what I miss. That hot tunnel of her."

Rona's pussy is wet, she can hear her heart in her ears, and she begins to breath more faster. Her inner walls fill with blood.

"Wait, I need toy."

Rona removes her fingers with a grunt and slides a large purple dildo with balls inside her.

"AH SHIT!"

Her muscles become tense from the toy and she blushes madly.

"ah...ahhh...mf...ummm...ah...ahhhhahaha."

Rona thrust the toy in and out her rapidly without stopping and moans out the name of her lovers.

"She really going for it."

"Shut up, Vic."

Rona can feel her legs go numb, but keeps fucking herself with the toy and tears fall from her eyes. Her vision is going fuzzy and her body feels likes its on fire.

"Hey ,wait a minute."

"What?"

"Look! She imaging it's you...on...her?"

"Strong mind, Rona."

"Oh Vincent! YES! YES! YES! DON'T STOP! GIVE ME MORE! DROWN ME IN YOUR HOT GOOEY SEMEN! AHH...UFFMM...ARCK!"

Rona reaches her orgasm and close her eyes.

"...toys...aren't...as...good...as...the...real...thing...I...want...my...Vincent..."

Rona passes out on the bed.

"Hey Vic, how about we go into her dreams and double team her?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

...

Enter in Rona's mind

"Alright, let's find Rona."

"Forget her. I'm going after that one."

Vic points out the warrior woman of Rona.

"Dude, you will have to fight her to get her down."

"Whatever, you go after your woman and I'll go after mine."

Vincent walks around trying to find Rona and finds her oddly at Freddy Fazbear.

"Of all the places I find you here."

"Vincent!?"

"..."

"Vincent!"

Rona hugs her late husband and doesn't let go. All the people disappears and not a word can be heard anymore.

"Come with me."

Vincent leads Rona off into his small office.

"My dear sweet Rona. It's been a long time since I last saw and you have age a bit, but your hair is curly. You know that I still love, right?"

"Of course, but where...!"

Vincent kisses Rona.

"Hmmmff~"

 _"I want to take you in my office..."_

That whisper sent a chill up Rona's back.

"..."

 _"Bend over the desk."_

Vincent lets go of Rona and she bends over the desk and separate her legs.

 _"Good girl, now don't move."_

Why is he talking so low?

Vincent pulls down Rona's pants and panites

!

Vincent gets on his knees and licks Rona's pussy.

"AH!"

 _"Hmm, do you like it?"_

"...yes..."

Vincent slides his tongue up and down the lips and kiss her clit.

"ooh...~"

Rona becomes wetter and wetter by the second and lets her mind fade out. Vincent parts her buttcheeks and beings to lick her.

"AH NO!"

Vincent holds on to her hips.

 _"I said stay still, so don't move."_

Vincent bites at her butt.

"umm...hffm...ah...fffph...!"

 _"I love to hear you make those little sounds of pleasure. You ready?"_

"...y...ye...yes..."

Vincent gets up and lines his cock up with Rona's pussy, but before putting it in he rubs his cock against her wet lips.

"ah...vin...vincent...please...just stick it...in..."

 _"Eager aren't you?"_

"AAH!"

Rona feels the thick 12 inch cock enters her body and she grabs the edge of the desk. She's in full shock could it be because it's been 10 years and her toys are good.

 _"Good to know that you didn't remarry, baby. That means alot to me, you know?"_

Vincent thrust in her at a slow pace with his hands on her hips. Rona moves her arms under her head and trys to up her head up, but fails. The cock is throbbing more than what it has ever in real life and it makes more blood run into Rona's walls and squeeze down on the cock.

 _"Oh! I forgot how good you feel! Grr!"_

"bigger...tha...than...i...re...rem...remember...more...i...want...mo...more..."

Vincent's raging cock leaks pre-cum and the walls close the cock in.

 _"You're going to make me cum faster, baby. You really have miss me."_

Rona grabs Vincent's tie and pull him into a kiss. Vincent rest his weight on Rona's back.

The pussy makes the cock cum by squeezing it's jizz out of it.

 _"RONA!"_

"s...sor...sorry...I have been so lonely without you Vincent. I need that."

"Well you and me both gave a lot. Look at this mess."

"Yeah, I...!"

Vincent flips Rona onto her back and licks the juices from her pussy.

"Vin...VINCENT!"

Rona runs her hand through his hair. Vincent licks her clean.

"Wait, what about your cock?"

Vincent looks down and thinks nothing about it, but Rona gets down from the desk onto her knees and takes the cock into her mouth. Vincent falls back into chair and Rona sucks on the cock. Vincent didn't say anything only small breaths escape him.

"!"

Vincent shoves Rona's head down on his cock and looks her in the eyes. Rona knew what that meant so she just relax her throat and rest her hands on his legs. Vincent moves Rona's head up and down violently, but she can handle it. Vincent growls and grunts.

"AAH...HHHFFMMM...! Sorry about that, love."

He lets go of Rona and she opens her mouth.

 _"I made your face dirty."_

Vincent licks his semen off of Rona's face and she laughs.

"This has been a good dream."

" _This may have been a dream...but I'm still in the house. Find me, my love."_

He says he's in the house.

...

Vic and Islander Rona

Vic jumps through the trees not to be spotted Rona for he knows that if he fails she'll just beat him into the ground. Another this Rona can't speak English for reason unknown, but she does say somethings just not always. Vic went after her becomes she fight more and gets him arouse. The pain she brings to him burns him and then wants to fuck her. She isn't like that because she wants to fight more then just have sex.

"..."

Rona stops and sits under a tree.

She stop...is she a sleep?

Vic drops down from the tree and kicks her in the head.

"!"

"Hey beauty! You miss me?"

"...!"

Rona waste no time jumping on Vic and punching him repeatly in the face. Vic rolls her over and trys to break her arm, but she kicks in the nose and then he headbutts her. She falls on the ground holding her head. Vic claws her legs and she slaps him, but he also claws her arms. Her arms are bleeding, but not her legs. Vic looks at her grass skirt and grabs it. Rona falls into his lap.

"GWWWWRL!"

"Fearless is your beauty."

"?"

She smells the blood from his face and licks it just as Vic did to the normal Rona.

"Oh, you like the taste of blood, me too."

Vic wishes that she would speak or say something, but she doesn't.

"WAIT!"

Rona forces Vic's head down into the ground with her foot.

"...?"

Rona see something in Vic's pants.

He's arouse?

She turn with her foot still in his face and looks down again. The thing twitches in his pants. Rona lowers her body to keep Vic from getting up and to see what this thing is. She didn't know that she stuck her butt in Vic's face. Vic takes the shots and licks her butt.

"!"

Rona doesn't fight. She kinda likes it and let's him continues with long slow licks. Rona can feel her body temperature raise and her legs grow weak. Rona moans and press her butt into Vic's face.

"You like it?"

Rona looks back at him. Half of her face is cover by her hair, but Vic can see in her eyes that she wants more.

"You monster."

"You talk!"

"What is your true form?"

"You don't want to see that."

"I would like to see the full beast."

"Why?"

"Cause you and me both like rough sex."

"You couldn't handle my true form."

"Wanna bet?"

"...?"

"If I cry and beg you stop then you can do whatever you want to me, but if I don't beg then you have to bow down to me and...?"

"Suck your tits."

"Sure. Deal?"

"Deal."

They both shakes hands. Vic backs away from Rona and growls. Vic transform into something strange. He grows horns from his head, sharp fangs in his mouth, and his legs are now of a goat's between them is his giant balls and cock. He has the tail of a bull and when he close his mouth his bottom fangs are on the outside. He snow white eyes glow.

"Is this any better?"

"Yes!"

Vic waves his hands and Rona close disappears. She doesn't really care cause her eyes are set on Vic's balls. She runs over and hugs his leg. Vic is confused, but soon Rona moves to his balls and touches them.

"Hair less...but your legs or animal's legs."

"What is it with you and my ball sack?"

"I love your balls, but they are the size of tennis balls now."

She licks them and Vic's cock leaks loads of pre-cum.

"Did you reach an orgasm?"

"No..."

"That's a lot to go to waste."

Rona licks the cum from his balls all the way up to the head of cock and takes it's down into her mouth. Vic's tail twitches uncontrollable. Vic moans and his horns glow violet. From island that move back to the house, but it is still night time. Vic rest his hand on Rona's head. Vic watches Rona suck on his cock and licks his balls. Vic removes the animal's skull from Rona's hair and push her down on his cock and cums in her mouth. She drinks all the cum. Vic lets go of her and she rest against his leg with the cock in her hair.

"Give up?"

She shakes her head.

"..."

Vic picks her and puts her on the bed.

"I'm not done with you."

Vic parts of her legs and gets down on one knee. He parts her pussy's lips and lets the juices run down. Vic runs his hands down her thighs and Rona gasp.

"Just wait."

Vic sticks his tounge in her butthole and wiggles his tounge around. Rona doesn't like that, but she keeps her mouth close. Vic moves up to her wet cunt and licks it.

"AH!"

His horns...wait he has fur on his wrist! They look like cuffs. Furry cuffs.

Rona grabs on one of Vic's horns. Vic sticks his tounge inside of her.

"AHHHHH!"

Rona has an small orgasm and is embarrass.

"Cute. HEY...!"

Rona tugs on his horn.

"What? Stop that!"

"Hold me..."

"..."

Vic understands what she wanted, but didn't understand why she submitted?

"Oooooooooh~"

"Why did you submit?"

Vic rams into her.

"It's...been a...time...since...ah fuck...you...fuck me...and I have...umm...been...lonely."

"Rona and Vincent are in love, so where do you think we stand, beauty?"

"Fuck buddies. Ah shit! I love that! Don't stop!"

"You always did like hardcore."

"Fill my core up, also I didn't submit."

Vic's wet hair covers his eyes.

"You have really try to take control over me."

"Just wait...ah fucking shit."

"Your choking my cock, beauty."

"You can...still...move."

"Yeah, but...you never held this tight before."

Rona blush

"Oh shut up."

 _"Never seen you this wet before neither, or is it because of real form and the feel of animal fur?"_

Vic releases his load inside of Rona.

"...so...hot...and...warm..."

Vic moves off her and looks at her creampie cunt. Rona grabs Vic by his hair.

"Shit!"

"Get on your back, Vic."

Vic moves on his back and Rona climbs on top of him.

"This should be better."

Rona lines Vic's dick up with her hole and drops down on it sending a jolt through his body.

"Aww yes! Perfect fit!" She bounces on the cock.

"Please don't do that."

"Shut the fuck up." Rona rest her hands on Vic's chest and starts to bounce on the cock again. Vic rest his hands on Rona's hip and watch her amazing tits jump up and down as she slams on his cock. Rona sticks her tongue out of her mouth. Vic looks up at her and see that fire in her eyes.

"There's my warrior woman."

Rona shoves her arms down on Vic's shoulders and rides him more power.

"Tell me Vic, why do like me?"

"You take what you want just like me."

"Really?" She squeeze his throat. "AHHHHHH!"

They both reach an orgasm, but the cock is still hard inside of Rona.

"Don't move."

Vic raise Rona up from his cock and then slams her back down on it.

"Heh..."

Vic moves his hip to match Rona. Rona's hands moves into Vic's stomach and Vic grabs Rona's bouncing tits and fondles them.

"Ah! Don't play with my nipples!"

Vic doesn't really care and he pulls them.

"Hmmm!"

"Here I'll squeeze them."

"No! Agh!"

Vic squeeze and pulls on Rona's nipples.

"if...if you keep...do...doin...doing that milk...will come...out..."

"That's what I want, you cow."

Vic release again and Rona squirts milk from her breast. Vic sucks on her nipples drinking from his sweet little slave cow. Vic squeezed all of the milk out of Rona and she holds her tits afterwards, but during this she beg Vic to stop, because it was hurting her.

"Give me that ass of your."

"Fine, but don't forget you always mount me."

"Thank you."

Vic mounts Rona and slides his cock in her butt.

"Ufffmm!"

"I'm gonna tear that ass up!"

Vic thrust are hard, short, and faster, but getting the job done. Rona can't speak anymore and she's holding on to the bedspreads with drool falling from her mouth. Vic slaps her ass and gets a loud yelp in return.

"Feel my hard cock in your ass and get ready for it to explode. You're going to shit it out when I'm done with you. Empty my load deep in your ass."

Vic's furry hips rubs against Rona and she enjoys the contact of the fur.

"Shit Vic! Fuck yes!"

"Who am I?"

"Daddy."

"And what does daddy do?"

"Make me cum."

"And what are you to daddy?"

"His little cum dump."

"But daddy does love you. Grrrr!"

Vic cums inside of Rona's butt with multiple loads.

"Are you going to stop?"

"I can't control it."

"No no no no no no no no no no no no."

What is it going to come out of here mouth?

"Both ends!?"

Rona throws up cum from her mouth and some pop out her butt.

"Hey a powdered butt."

"...more...then...fill...overload..."

Vic gets off of Rona.

"Hey beauty, make sure Rona finds us in the house. Kay?"

"Yes."

"Good, until next time beauty."

Vic fades away.

...

Me: I know I feel pretty lonely right now.

Rona: (hugs the writer)

Me: All I feel is your boobs!

The Murder: Can I touch them?

Rona: ...?

Springtrap: Favorite and Follow Freddy.


	9. Chapter 9

Rona: Sup everyone, we are back with another chapter.

The Murder: This is going to be completely fuck up.

Rona: Don't say it like that, please.

The Murder: No.

Rona: I don't want to do this.

The Murder: Warning this chapter contains incest. You won't get hot or wet off this would you, Rona?

Rona: Fuck off, you creep!

...

"Bonnie, come here."

"What is it, Freddy?"

"We maybe free and have kill our killer, but his offsprings? Are they the same their father?"

"I think his son is and why he that kid so close to his mother?"

"You don't like him anyway."

"No."

"I was think that maybe we can corrupt them."

"I want her son. Let Chica deal with girls."

"Great, Foxy and me will work on Rona."

...

"Mom, are you here?"

Her door is unlock and wait...what's that sound?

Vincens peaks in the door and see his mother fucking her with a dildo.

"...vincent...!"

Is she really doing this or am I dreaming? Mom real does miss dad.

Vincens can't take his eyes off of his mother. Rona is cover in sweat naked on bed bouncing up and down on a large purple dildo. Her eyes are close and her hair is a mess. Vincens has never seen his mother like this before, and he is a shame. He can feel his own cock grow hard.

"this isn't right."

"shit vincent! FUCK ME!"

"MOM!"

Rona's eyes shoot open and turn to see Vincens in the doorway.

I can't move! I don't want him to see me like this! What do I do!?

Rona just lower herself on the dildo without saying a word, but Vincens can see the shame written on her face.

"Are you the only one in the house, baby?"

"Yes..."

"I didn't want you to see me like this."

Rona covers her breast with her long hair.

"Were you peaking on your mom?"

"No...I need to ask you some questions."

"Your pants say different."

Vincens's face lights up to a bright red and he lost his words.

"AHH!"

Rona pulls out the toy and walks over to her son.

"MOM!"

"Shh, may I see it?"

"What!?"

"Can mommy see your cock, baby?"

Vincens can't believe this! His mom is in front of him naked and asking to see his cock!

"I'm not going to hurt you. Mommy just wants to see it."

Vincens drops his pants.

"Oh my...your bigger than your father! Unhuman, but very nice. You're thick just like he is, but longer. 15 inches to my eyes."

"..."

"Size doesn't matter, because to me it's how you work it."

"Mom..."

"Sorry."

Rona puts on a robe.

"Now what are your questions, baby?"

"A few football questions is all and I need you to sign this."

...

"Freddy! What the fuck did Foxy and you do to Rona?"

"We put her in heat and the boy walks in at the right time."

"Hey! I got a crazy idea."

...

I can believe Vincens saw me. I wonder if he hates me?

Rona walks down to fix Golden Bonnie.

They said they were still in the house so, I'll look for them later.

"Springtrap was a nickname for you wasn't it."

I have to take him apart and...what!?

Rona lifts off his head and falls to the floor.

"...vincent?"

Inside the suit was Vincent's dead body.

"My baby...this is what happen to you? 10 long years beening trap in this damn suit. I will bury you, my love."

Rona touch his rotted face.

"rona...rona...rona..."

His mouth didn't move!

"Oh!"

Vincent's voice box fused within the suit and repeated his last words calling out for wife.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help you."

...

About 2 days later Rona has clean Vincent out of suit.

"Hey Mosu, it's Rona."

"Rona! What can I do for you, cos?"

"I need you to pay me back and I'm going to tell you how."

"Your husband is dead, you don't want anyone to think that you killed him, and you want me to keep his body on ice for you."

"Yeah."

"I'll do it, but his soul and demon are trap in that suit. He can use that suit as a body, so be careful."

"Sure, I have to listen to everything you say, you Voodoo Witch."

"I'm the best in the family."

...

Later that night

"Hey mom?"

"Vincens? What do you need?"

Why do I get this bad feeling from her?

Rona is in her Navy-Blue Nighty.

"I...um...wanted to ask you some question...about sex..."

"What is that you want to know?"

"How...about your...breast? They don't have anything to do creating another human."

Rona hugs her son.

"Yes, they do. Yes, they don't really play a role when it comes to mating with your love one, but they are helpful after 9 months and giving birth to the child or offspring. A woman can breastfeed her child or give them formula, but I breastfeed you all."

"And your...size mom?"

"All in the genes, but some woman get breast inplants."

Vincens sits on her bed and Rona joins him.

"So the size is all in the genes?"

"Yes, they are."

"Same goes for the cock?"

"Yes, but I don't know it a man can do anything to make it thicker or longer like how a woman can her breast bigger."

"..."

"I think you have mostly your father's genes."

Vincens looks up at his mother and she winks.

"Mom, what would you say if I ask you...can I touch your breast?"

Rona hugs her son again.

"You are still my little baby boy, so yes."

Vincens loves his mom, but he wish she would stop hugging him because his face is in her breast.

Vincens careful grabs her breast and fondles them. Rona blushes and does nothing else.

"I'm not hurting you, mom?"

"No, but that does feel nice."

"They're really heavy."

"That's because their fill with milk."

"Stil!? Mom, why don't you use the pump machine?"

"I don't like how it feels. I rather have someone suck it out of me."

Vincens gropes them hard.

"Don't do that!"

"Sorry, but mom...can I do it then?"

"Just like your father..."

"?"

"Sure, but be warn a woman gets arouse by this even as she breastfeeds her baby."

Vincens picks his mom up and place her in his lap. Rona slides her nighty off the top of her body and reveals her swollen breast. Vincens licks his lips before sucking on his mother's nipple. Rona gasp not ready for the feeling, but she soon start to enjoy it. Rona places her hand on the back of Vincen's head feeling his hair between fingers.

"Take as much has you like, baby."

Vincens enjoys this for some odd reason, but the taste of her mouth is just so pleasing to him. He squeeze her breast.

"Aw, Vincens!"

Rona looks down at her son and taps his nose.

"Don't squeeze from the bottom, but the mid. You'll get more."

Rona throws her head back and let her mind wonders making little sounds. Vincens continues to work on this bosom has the other leaks milk. He can also feel something wet on shorts and it's from his mother.

"This feels so much better."

Rona plays with Vincens hair and then push him deeper into her breast. Vincens wraps his arms on her side holding his mom even more close then before.

How much milk is in her? I do feel closer to mom, but this is different. I'm not a baby anymore and here I am sucking on her tits. Which are very large. I wonder if she made dad do this too? She's so creamy.

"You like how mommy taste, baby?"

"Ummf!"

"Don't worry I have so much for you to drink."

"Hmpf!"

His tongue is so skill. I can feel my whole body melting, but this isn't right. None of it is, but why does it feel so damn good in his hot mouth? I can't control myself! I just want more! Get all the milk out of me!

"...?"

Vincens stops sucking.

"This one is empty, now on to the next one."

"It's leaking already!?"

"I got it."

Vincens licks the milk off the nipple before sucking on it. Rona moans out loud and plays with black and purple hair of Vincens. Rona squrims around in his lap.

"Hmmf!"

"Mommy feels very hot."

"Ummph!"

"Keep sucking my tits. Take all that mommy has to offer. Drink it all up for me."

"Hmmph!"

VIncens takes everything she has.

"You feel any better, mom?"

"Yes! Thank you so much, Vincens. Can I get you next time when that fill up again?"

"Sure mom, I love to drink more of you."

Vincens heads back to his room and change his wet short and Rona puts back on her nighty and get into bed.

...

What's that sound?

It feels like something hot is around my cock.

I kinda like it...but what is?

Vincens wakes up to see his mother sucking his cock.

"MOM!"

"UMPH! Morning baby."

Rona pumps the cock.

"Mom, stop! Why are you doing this?"

"You are the closes thing to your father in the house. I don't want my toys anymore, I want real flesh, so cum for mommy."

"I don't like this!"

"Hush!"

Rona takes the 15 inches cock back in her mouth and sucks it moving her breast up and down the thick shaft.

"Mom please stop!"

Rona doesn't listen and continues sucking the cock and sticking her tongue out to touch his balls.

Got a cock bigger then your dad, but your balls tell another story.

"I can't hold back anymore!"

Vincens cums inside his mother's mouth.

"Ack!"

"Sorry about this!"

Vincens without any warning takes his hand and shoves Rona's head back down on his cock and ramming it repeatedly over and over in her mouth.

"Is this what you wanted mom!?"

"Ungf! AGF! HPHA!"

"Take that as a yes."

Tears fall down Rona's face as her son rapes her mouth.

"Here comes another load."

"MMMMMMMMMMMPH!"

He taste sweeter.

Vincens lets go of his mother. Rona falls back and wipes her mouth. Vincens is a little dizzy from that, but he feels his mom push him down into the bed.

"This is going to be fun, baby."

Vincens comes back and see his mom's wet cunt in his face.

"MOM! NO!"

"You're not getting up until I'm happy."

Rona has his arms and legs pin down, so that he couldn't move.

"Come on, taste it."

"Mom, move!"

"That's not what I want to hear, now eat my pussy!"

Rona sits on her son's face.

Is she for real!? I can't do this! I didn't know mom was so stronge, so what can I do?

"Lick damnit!"

I guess I don't really have a choice here.

Vincens licks his mom's pussy and Rona rest more on his face.

"There you go, use that tongue of your to please your mother! Ummmmmfff!"

She is for real are you kidding me? I don't to do this! It's gross.

"Your tongue feels to good! Ah! Oooooooooooooh! Mmmmmh!"

Vincens moves his tongue and plays with her clit.

"AH! Good boy, here's back your arms, but don't try to move me. You will make it twice as worst for yourself."

Rona moves her legs off of Vincen's arms and Vincens grabs her big ass.

"Sorry."

Rona lifts up her body to let her son catch his breath and drops back down on his face.

"You can do more things you know?"

Vincens fucks his mom with his tongue and her body trembles.

"Oh shit!"

"..."

I have to get her off my face!

"Oh my god!"

Rona reach her orgasm and moves off of Vincen's face. She says nothing and just look at his hard cock. Vincens didn't know he got hard again, but he felt different. What has it?

"Vincens..."

...

"Vincens, baby come on and get up! Your breakfast will get cold!" Rona yells from downstair.

"That was a dream? Why did it feel so real? Is that a purple rabbit on my dresser?"

Vincens gets out of bed and his shorts are wet with his cum from his wet dream about his mother.

"How did you get here, little guy?"

"I ain't little, boy!"

Vincens drops the stuff animal in shock.

"What does that voice sound familiar?"

...

Rona: There you have it everybody, and yes I know it's fuck up. Sorry about that.

The Murder: I'm not.

Rona: Well you wouldn't be sorry.

The Murder: I'm never sorry and...

Springtrap and Bonnie: Comment, Favorite and Follow Freddy!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: So sorry about the late update.

...

That was a odd dream. What's with the purple bunny? Why did it sound like dad? I don't understand anything anymore and this has been going for months now. Mom is still fixing that old Bonnie robot, my sister have join the swim team and are pretty good at it, and I have been playing football. I have made my mom and the family proud by doing that, but something just doesn't feel right.

"Vincens?"

"Yes, mom."

Rona enters his room.

"Can you help mommy with something?"

Rona picks up her breast and her son rolls his eyes.

"Do they hurt?"

"Yes...I don't really like ask you to suck them cause it wrong...now."

"Why don't you use the machine?"

"I don't like it."

Rona sits on the bed next to her son.

"It doesn't feel right to you, mom."

Vincens pulls down his mom's tank top and kisses the aching breast.

"What are you doing!?"

"Mom, I been having...creepy dreams about you and me. I didn't know how to tell you so I will show you something else."

"Hey wait!"

Vincens slips his fingers into Rona's underwear under her skirt and plays with her lips.

"I can't help this anymore, mom. Just let me do it."

"No! PLEASE I DON'T WANT THIS!"

"Just shut up!"

Rona moans and trys to push him back, but it does work. Vincens removes Rona's skirt and underwear pushing her back down on the bed.

"VINCENS STOP PLEASE!"

Vincens begins to lick his mother's pussy lips.

"NO!"

"STAY STILL!"

Vincens ties Rona's wrist together and spread her legs.

"Stop fighting mom and it would be less worst."

This isn't my son...it has to be something else.

Vincens spreads the lips apart and tongues his mother. Rona throws her head back and scream.

"Do you need to gag?"

"...!"

Vincens goes back to work her pussy.

He has to be something evil. Vincent and Vic are two different people, so can Vincens be too?

"You're very wet, mom. You enjoy your son eating your pussy?"

Rona shakes her head.

"Too bad. Hey, I got another idea."

Vincens picks up his mom and whisper into her ear...

"You're going to see on my face like how you did dad."

Rona trys to wiggle free, but can't get away.

Vincens lifts up his mom and sits her down on his face.

She smell so good and what a soft ass.

Vincens sniffs his mother ass and pussy. Rona trys to jump up, but Vincens holds her down by her hips. Vincens licks her butthole and Rona wiggles a bit, but she stop moving when she see his hard cock poking under his shorts.

I can do whatever I want to mom. I hope she doesn't tell anyone about this, cause I don't want to kill her. That would be a waste of a new fuck toy.

He's two people, but how do I knock that into his head? What's the name to his evil half?

"You like that mom?"

"...no..."

"You were liking it a few minutes ago. How about this then?"

"AHH!"

Vincens darts his tongue in and out of Rona butthole. Rona's toes curl at this movement. His darts his tongue five times before leaving it in to rim her hole.

"oh god...!"

"I think you like it...(darts)...you seem to be getting...(darts)...wetter."

I don't like this.

Rona pushes her weight down on to Vincen's face and wiggles her ass trying to smother him.

I think she loves it!

This isn't working!

Rona feels Vincen's warm tongue goes back to her lips and darts at her clit.

I'm going to pound her ass.

His tongue is working me over and I think my body has betray me. I feel so hot like I'm on fire. Vincent, I miss you. Where ever you are...

Vincens lets go of Rona and push her face first into the bed.

"What are you...doing now!?"

"I'm going to fuck you."

"I'M YOUR MOTHER! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!"

"Your son can't do that to you, but I can."

Vincens falls onto the floor and Rona see a black and purple human?

He looks just like Vincens and his eyes are pale white like Vic's!

"My name is Vinny. Vincens evil half."

"...?"

"You look like you were going to say something."

"You can never be Vic."

"So you want me to fuck you in ass?"

"NO! I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR ME!"

"Who can stay away from this big meaty ass of your, mom? I see why dad love it so much and why he kept you all to himself. Let's just hope my cock can fit in you."

Tears fall down Rona's face not knowing what to do or how to stop this from happening.

Vinny sticks in three of his fingers and extending her ass out making Rona scream.

"Why are your hands so cold!?"

"I don't feel any emotions."

Vinny rubs his cock against Rona's butt.

"Ready mom?"

"PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

Vinny pushes in his hard 15 inch cock into Rona and she says nothing.

"You okay, mom?"

Rona eyes are just big. Not moving or saying a word.

"Looks like I can't move. Hang on mom this make hurt alittle and may shift around some of your organs."

Vinny rams the other 3 inches in Rona and she yelps in pain. Her body goes numb form the odd cock inside of her. Her body is unfamiliar with it and doesn't accept it.

"Ahh mom, you feel so hot on the inside! I'll give a big thanks at the end for letting me do this to you."

Vinny thrust inside Rona harder and harder cause her body to shake uncontrollably. He digs his nails into her ass cheeks and spreads them apart.

"Your ass has a nice hold on my cock, mom."

"..."

Rona's mind has been broke before by both Vincent and Vic, but this time it has broken from madness.

"Feel my cock throbbing inside you, mom? Feels good, right?"

"..."

"That's enough!"

"The hell!?"

Vinny turns and see Vic, but he doesn't let go of Rona.

"She's your mother, not a sex slave."

"That's how you treated her!"

"That's different she's my wife!"

"I'll stop when I'm done."

"You'll stop right now. AGRH!"

Vincens shot Vic with a green bullet of light.

"I don't think so, old man."

Vic disappears.

"Just let me cum in your ass, mom!"

"..."

This hurts so much and my ass is been torn apart my son's demon.

"So close, mom. My balls feel so damn heavy. I hope you can handle my load."

"..."

"SHIT!"

"!"

Vinny backs away from Rona and see his cum leave from her body.

"Alright Vincens, you can have back your mom now."

Vinny disappears into thin air and Vincens wakes up to find his mother pass out on his bed in a mess. Tears cry down her face and her eyes are close.

"Mom..."

Vincens picks up his mother and takes her back to her room.

"What have I done?"  
...

Rona's dream

"I miss him."

'Rona? You in here, baby?"

Is that...?

Vincent opens enter their bedroom.

"There you are! I was looking all over for you."

"Is it really you, Vincent?"

"What do you mean?" 

"Am I dreaming right now!?" 

"You're upset because your chest is hurting you again, isn't it?"

Rona looks away

"Come here."

"Ack!"

Vincent pulls Rona into his chest and kiss her.

"May I see them?"

Why do I feel like I'm fill with shame?

Rona show her breast to Vincent.

"You don't mind if I suck them do you?"

"Go ahead."

Vincent sucks on Rona's nipples.

"ah...ahhh...oh...ummf...vincent."

He didn't have to put both of them in his mouth at the same time.

...

Cut to Roxxy and Violet

"Nice!"

"What?"

"Your tits."

"Looks who talking!"

"Their both the same sis, I just wanted to see how you act."

"Thanks Roxxy."

"I have always wanted to do this."

"Do wha...!"

Roxxy grabs Violet's tits.

"Sis! What are you doing?"

"You never had a thought like this?"

"Yes, but I didn't think it would feel this damn good. Keep moving them like that."

Roxxy keeps pulling and squeezing Violet's tits.

"Violet? Kiss me."

Violet kiss her twin sister.

"We may want to get out of the locker room before someone see us."

Violet play with Roxxy's wet lips.

"Fine, but I'll get you back at home."

Leaving the Locker Room

"You think moma and Vincens are still home?"

"Yeah, you that Vincens...!"

Roxxy bumps into a small boy with glass.

"I'm so sorry! I had these books in my hands I couldn't see!"

"It's okay dude, here I'll help you."

Roxxy helps the boy pick up his books.

"Thank you."

"See you around."

Roxxy and Violet walks away.

"He was cute."

"Roxxy no. He is weak, super weak."

"Then he will be a slave."

"Oh my god!"

...

Vic and Vincent

"Great, now my sweet little girls are freaks too!"

"You may hate, but this will get worst as they age."

"I'm sick."

"Roxxy is going to be the best.


	11. Chapter 11

The Murder: Family taboo?

Rona: Hey I said 'Don't update it like that'.

The Murder: Why is she till going on with this one and the first one was better?

Rona: I don't know.

...

"And now your done. I wonder why Peter and the others call you Springtrap? Oh yeah that's right."

"I love to play my guitar."

"I'm sure you do and you look better. I think I really did a good job on your fur."

"How about a hug little girl?"

"I would like that very much."

"Hey mom! We got to go and...!?"

"You fix them?"

"Yeah what do you girls think?"

"I like this eyes. They look like dad's eyes."

"He has a very soft coat."

"Want to hear me play a song?"

"Ahhh!"

"I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

"Sorry girls, but he can talk and understands everything going on around him."

"Oh."

"It's okay...?"

"Springtrap."

"You're letting him keep the name?"

"Yeah."

A new Springtrap has come to life, but will Rona keep it has a child's toy or will she turn it into a big girl's toy?

...

That same night

Worst week of my damn life and my ass is still wreck, but I finish Golden Bonnie and turn into a new Springtrap. I need to find Vincent and Vic cause now the suit is fix, but where is their souls?

Rona gets into bed and goes to sleep.

...

"Golden, it's time. Rona has fix Springtrap."

"Great, let's go and help Vincent."

"What about the others?"

"They think that he is dead and damn. He is but in a small piece of heaven. All he really wanted was Rona and his children. The children are out of the control because they don't have their father and that boy is a complete danger to Rona."

"The girls have a share thing that's going to happen."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing good. I can tell you that."

...

"Vincent? Vincent?"

"Hey buddy can you hear us?"

"I...I...feel more funnier than before."

"Rona fix up Springtrap. Here look."

"Fix and everything, but his eyes are purple. Did she have to leave him in this same color of fur?"

"I think she likes it."

"That rotten yellow...green...color. Whatever it is."

"You'll find your wife upstairs asleep. Don't let anyone catch you, but her."

"Got it! Thanks Puppet. Thanks Golden."

"I hope he doesn't fall."

"Why do you say that, Golden?"

"Cause that first happen to me."

...

"God, I hated the fucking stairs, but I have to reach you, Rona."

The door's unlock well that's good. There is she!

"Vincent, you have to go inside her dream and pull her out. You'll always be in the suit, but be free in her dreams just tell her that you're here."

"Thanks Golden."

"Come on Puppet we have to go back."

Puppet nods and they both fade away.

"It's been years, Rona. Here I go."

...

Rona's dream

"I'm me! I'm me! Ahahah! I still have you too, uh big guy?"

Springtrap nods to Vincent.

"Let's go find Rona."

Springtrap points at a woman in a black dress. It's Rona, but only in a flash back.

"No, this is her burying my body. Are we in here memories?"

Springtrap taps Vincent's shoulder.

"What?"

Springtrap points at the house.

"You think she is in there?"

Springtrap nods again.

"Alright, come on buddy."

Springtrap follows Vincent to the house, but stops and looks up.

"What's wrong?"

Thunder cracks in the air.

"...!?"

"It's going to rain! Come on! I don't need anything bad to happen to you. You're the only body I have."

Enter house

"No one is downstairs, so let's check up."

They walk upstairs and goes to the Master's bedroom.

"Da fuck?"

Vincent finds his young son and his baby girls past out on the bed with tears on their face.

"Vincent..."

Rona is crying at the window holding the broken blue wish stick.

"Please come back to me. I can't live without you."

She looks so destroy.

Vincent walks over to Rona and picks her.

"It's alright. I'm here with you."

He kiss her cheek.

"...!?"

Vincent lets go of her.

"Vincent?"

"The one and only."

"...? Springtrap?"

Springtrap moves his ear as a "Hello".

"Rona, I'm in the house, but I need for you to wake up."

"Wake up?"

"Yes."

...

"Was that a dream or...AH!"

Rona falls out of the bed seeing Springtrap in her room.

He moves to help her up and holds her.

"My soul is twisted inside the suit, so it is now my body."

"I'm just glad to have you back."

"I've miss you."

"I've miss you more."

Springtrap kiss Rona's forehead. (touch)

...

"Mom, that thing is creepy."

"That 'thing' is my new helper and company. You will not treat him like an object, Vincens."

"We like him, mom."

"I don't know why, but he reminds me of dad."

"Maybe cause his eyes are purple?"

"No, I mean a feeling. When ever I see him I see dad."

"Yeah, I think you're right, Violet."

"By the way Roxxy. Violet. Vincens tells me you two have been hanging around some boy...is he your friend?"

The girls look at their brother who has his head down.

"Yes, mother."

Springtrap stands next to Rona.

"You two are fighting over him are you, two?"

"No, beside he likes Roxxy."

"Violet!"

I can't control them forever.

...

Vincens age 21

Roxxy and Violet age 18

"MOM!"

"What is wrong with them?"

Rona runs out of room to check on her daughters.

"What is it?"

Rona see them standing in the hallway.

"Big."

"What's big?"

The girls turn around and show their mother the new blooms.

"See what I said. Say one think to your mother and the next day your's are bigger then hers. How do they feel?"

"Heavy!"

"Sore...?"

"Your ass came in before your breast. Y'all are bigger than my chest. You girls may want to but on an extra 20 pounds."

"...but our swimming?"

"Your bodies are still small even them out or your back with hurt more and I know."

"It won't mess it up?"

"No."

...

"Wow, you two look sleepy."

"It's been a long day..."

"AND these things are killing us."

"Your breast?"

"YES!"

"They are much bigger then before."

"Thanks Devidas."

"You girls know my name means servant of goddess?"

"We didn't know that."

"And I got two the best."

"We don't make you do anything."

"We ask you for help on our homework."

"Hey you girls want to come over to my house?"

"Sure."

"Why not?"

"Great, come on."

Roxxy and Violet leave school with their friend.

...

"Devidas...you live all the way out here?"

"Yep...uh...it's a long story."

"Can to fill us in a little?"

Devidas smiles

"My dad owns a porn company...Black Bunny Kingdom or BBK."

"Dude!"

"How you girls seen something?"

"They also make toys and stuff, right?"

"Yes..."

"Then our mother told us about them."

"They have the best toys."

"Glad that you girls enjoy them, because I have help them come up with some of the toys."

"Cool."

"Wait, why wait so long to tell us this?"

"Because Roxxy, I'm into femdom and you and Violet are perfect."

"That's a lie. You know you like Roxxy better then me."

"Yeah, but please both of you come inside. I would like for you to see my room."

They are get out of the car and head inside the house.

"Ruki, why are you outside your cage? Does mom know?"

Devidas picks up a fat black bunny with a white spot on his right eye.

"Ah, what a cute!"

"He belongs to my mom."

Roxxy looks at a family portrait.

"Wait, your mom is Chinese?"

"Chinese and Korean. Mix parts of the family and all."

...

Devidas's Room

"Femdom?"

"You brought us here for that?"

"You girls play with each other."

Roxxy and Violet don't move.

"I know you girls do, so you don't have to lie."

"How did you know that?"

"The way you two grab each together and the 'small' kisses."

"You got us."

"So, what do you want?"

"I want to see what happens if you are given a toy. Me, please do whatever you want to me."

"That's nice and all, but we aren't in the mood to play with each other."

"Get naked then. I have an idea."

Roxxy and Violet takes off their clothes.

"...? Tattoo, but when?"

"A few weeks ago."

"They are vines with berries on them."

"Violet has raspberries and I have blackberries."

Devidas rubs their legs.

Violet's tattoo is on her left leg and Roxxy's tattoo is on her right leg.

"Does your mom know that you girls wear thongs?"

"She likes them alot."

Devidas takes off his clothes.

"Nice boxers."

He walks over to Violet and fondles her breast. Roxxy looks and stands still not moving.

"Devidas stop!"

"Doesn't it feel good?"

"Yes, but..."

Violet feels her cunt get wet from having breast be play with and Roxxy sits on her knees looking at her sister's wet cunt.

"Roxxy, come and play with Violet's pussy."

Roxxy crawls over to Violet and pulls down her panties. A long string of liquid comes down with her panties.

"Wow, sis are you ready?"

"Just don't play with my clit."

Violet opens her legs and Roxxy gets under her and eats her sister's wet cunt.

"AHH!"

"I think she loves it, Roxxy."

"Sis, please go...deeper."

Roxxy taste her sister's sweet juices and wonders about Devidas's cock. Devidas plays with her hard nipples not removing the bra. Roxxy removes her own bra and plays with her tits. Devidas looks at Roxxy and stop.

"What's...wrong?"

Devidas looks at Roxxy with lust in his eyes, but she doesn't see it cause she is still licking her sister cunt. Devidas gets a small egg shape vibrator and grabs Roxxy.

"HEY!"

"...!?"

He shoves the egg inside of Violet and turns it on to 5.

"AHH SHIT!"

Violet shakes and looks up at twin who is trying to push Devidas away.

"Violet's right, I do like you a lot better."

Devidas kisses Roxxy, who is in complete shock and kiss him back. Violet looks up at them and Devidas looks down at her. He moves his hands down to Roxxy's buttcheeks and opens them. Violet gets the idea and moves behide her sister.

"Hmmm! Fppppmga!"

Violet was eating Roxxy's ass and Roxxy push back onto her Violet's face making her tongue go deeper. Devidas removes his hands away, so Violet can hold her.

"Sis...you...taste...so...good!"

Devidas sucks on Roxxy's tits.

"AH! UHH! MMMHF!"

"MMMMMMMMHHH!"

Roxxy plays with Devidas's hair and sobs due to the double play she getting.

"Take off...your glasses."

Roxxy removes Devidas's glasses.

"Much...uffm better."

Those dark green eyes...I can walk in the forest.

Their better at this then I thought and are really hyper.

Devidas steps away from the girls and wonders what do they do at home alone by themselves?

Roxxy grabs Violet's hair.

"HEY! Ow!"

"Sorry sis, but let's move to the bed. I want to eat you out too."

Devidas feels his cock grow hard. Roxxy and Violet moves on to the bed and laid on their sides making sure that their cunts are in each other face.

"That's so...fucking hot."

Devidas pumps his cock slowly watching his friends lick each other. His cock throbs and twitches wanting to do something else other than to be touch. It wanted to be buried inside one of his friends.

"Pre-cum?"

Let me find that box.

Devidas moves lower to floor and reach for a large black shoe box under his bed.

Got it.

"Oh, wow!"

"God, so that's what a cock looks like."

"...!"

"Come and sit on the bed Devidas. Roxxy and me will give you a show."

"You'll love it. It's a real big squeeze."

"How long is it?"

"8 in half."

Devidas sits on the edge of the bed.

"Big balls!"

"They are the size of oranges!"

"You girls like big balls."

"Nope, just yours." They both say.

The twin sits on their knees and licks Devidas's balls. Devidas falls back onto the bed feeling a spark shot up his body and his skin feels like fire.

"So big."

"So salty."

"Hair less." They both say.

"I like it...when you girls...say...the same...thing. It's a...turn on."

"Glad that you like it. Violet, let's get sloppy."

"It's leaking a lot of pre-cum, but look at the size of them."

Roxxy and Violet kiss the cock and then licks it up and down it's shaft. Their breast squeeze the cock and balls, but it feels good to Devidas.

"AWW SHIT!"

Devidas growls.

"Breast play."

The twins rub their breast against the aching cock. Cum falls from the tip onto their breast lubing the cock even more and Devidas has lost his words looking down at his friends.

"Kissy."

Roxxy and Violet kiss each other and then the throbbing cock. Their tongues rubs the cock. Breaking the kiss to get on the other side of the cock. Roxxy and Violet move their heads up and down to work the cock.

"I'm...going...to...cum!"

"Ahh!"

"Oh!"

Roxxy and Violet are both cover in Devidas's cum. Roxxy licks Violet's face.

"Hey sis!"

Roxxy push Violet on to the floor to lick the rest of the cum off her breast.

"Taste good."

"Now for you."

Violet push Roxxy on to the floor and licks the cum off of her.

Devidas watch them and saw the juice from their pussies mix together.

"Hey, I got an idea."

He grabs a two condoms. Violet and Roxxy looks at him confused.

"Violet sit on my face. Roxxy sit on my cock."

"?"

"Come on girls it will be fun."

The girls get on the bed with Devidas.

How the hell is his cock still hard after that!?

It look like it hurts when he is aroused.

"Alright Roxxy come here and sit on it. It may hurt the first time."

"I heard that before."

Roxxy lines herself up with cock and slowly sat on it.

"EEP!"

"What!?"

"My walls just started to throb and the cock feels good!"

"Nice to know."

"Violet get on my face and and face me."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"You'll find out. Just get up her."

Devidas licks his lips and places his hands on Roxxy's hips as her hands are on his stomach.

"You two look great together."

"Sis, please get up here!"

Violet gets on Devidas's face and looks him in the eye placing her hands beside his head.

Perfect.

Devidas thrust his hips inside of Roxxy and slips his tongue inside Violet's pussy. The girls moan and sobs at this new feeling. Violet drops more of her weight on to Devidas faces and Roxxy starts to fuck herself with Devidas.

Devidas's mom peaks in the room to see her son get tag team by two girls his age. She smiles to herself and goes to find her husband.

"Why is your tongue so fucking long!? AHH! It feels good!"

Roxxy's walls squeeze the cock and it soon hits something.

"ARGH!"

That's what I'm looking for.

Devidas thrust harder and fast in and out of Roxxy.

"STOP PLEASE! I'M GOING TO...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HHHHMMMMMFFF!"

"SHIT DRINK IT!"

...

"Those girls are something else."

"I wonder who their mother is?"

"Why?"

"Mark, look at him! They are cows with those tits!"

"I'll give you that, but Devidas really likes him."

"He told me that he love the one name Roxxy. I think its the chick on his cock."

...

Devidas throws away the condom. Roxxy and Violet's minds are gone, but they hear Devidas say some thing.

"I didn't know you like to ride face, Violet."

"Yeah she does."

"One more time girls. Violet get on top of Roxxy and hold her down."

Violet gets on Roxxy and holds her down, but they whimper at their wet cunts touch each together.

"I hope this work."

Devidas slips his cock between the twins and they both groan. Roxxy trys to wiggle free, but soon stops when her inner walls throb. Devidas grunts at the pleasure. Violet crys against Roxxy for the thick cock rubbing against her wet lips.

"You girls enjoying this?"

"...yes~" They both say.

"I think we need to do this more...shit!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"HMMM FUCK!"

...

Rona and Vincens

"Mom, where is location of my sister?"

"Oh, they are with their friend. Devidas, I think was his name."

"Don't you have a date?"

"Yes, don't wait up."

"I guess its just you and me, Springtrap."

Springtrap smiles.

"Want to play a game?"

"Sure."

...

In the morning

Violet is sitting in Devidas's room drying her hair while her sister is in the bathroom with Devidas. God, knows what their doing.

In the shower

"Hmmmff!"

"You like it when I play with your breast?"

"Ah, yeah that feels so good."

Devidas plays with Roxxy tits from behind and the water runs after over them.

"You said you like femdom?"

"Yep."

"And you like me more?"

"I love you. I love you both, but I love you more."

"You pick the right one, now get off of me!"

Devidas backs away.

"I'm not going to hurt. I'm just going to make you my bitch! Now get on your knees!"

Devidas gets on his knees as his cock springs to life.

"Oh you aren't joking. Well then..."

Roxxy leans on the wall and shakes her butt.

"You can clean my ass with your tongue. I know how much you love my ass."

Devidas crawls up to her butt and spread her cheeks apart. He can feel his cock throbbing out of control and it just wants to be touch to ease the pain. He sniffs her.

"Problem?"

"No, Roxxy I just love the way you smell."

"Pairs Winter."

Devidas licks her hole a few times before sticking his tongue inside.

"AH! UMF! OOOOOHH!"

Roxxy push back on to his face. Devidas wraps his arms around her back.

"You like to eat my ass, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to eat it all day?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to eat it everyday?"

"Yes."

"You would beg for this ass to be in your face?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm! My cute little nerd. Sniff!"

Devidas removes his tongue and smells her holding on to her hips. Roxxy wiggles her butt and Devidas licks her.

"Ohh!"

"May I touch myself?"

"No, keep sniffing."

Devidas sticks his nose up Roxxy's butt and sniffs like a dog. Roxxy moans at his action and grabs his head shoving him deeper.

"God, maybe you should be a dog."

Roxxy let's him go with a new feeling in her butt.

"...?"

"I'll suck you off."

Roxxy gets down and sucks the leaking cock, but it does take long for Devidas to cum.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, but I need to get you a collar and chain."

...

The Murder: The kids are out of control?

Rona: Will Springtrap step up and speak?

Phone Guy: Review please?


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh my god! If I lose one more time!"

"Would you like to play another game, Rona?"

"No, I can bet you."

The door rings.

"I'll get it, Spring."

Rona opens the door and see her two sisters, Deana and Scarlet.

"It's been awhile."

"Yeah, it has been."

"Come on in you two. Spring help me in the kitchen."

"Who is Spring...ah!"

Deana and Scarlet stop to see a big bunny get up from the couch.

"Hello there."

"Rona!?"

"He's friendly, so don't worry."

Rona runs to hug Springtrap and he nuzzles her neck.

"He's...very tall."

"He's a little creepy."

Springtrap's ears fall and walks into the kitchen.

"Girls!"

"Sorry! We aren't trying to be mean or anything, but he is a little odd."

...

"Springtrap. Don't worry about Scarlet and Deana just trust me. They will like you some time later."

"Alright, Vincent."

"Springtrap!"

Rona hugs his back.

"Are you okay?"

"My Rona."

He hugs her back.

"Yeah, I'm all your big guy. Can you help me makes some stuff?"

"Don't I always?"

...

Vincens and Lada

"So your dad rebuilt you?"

"Yep, he went mad without having mom or me, so he try to re-create us, but fail."

"How did he fail if he got you?"

"His real mission was to bring both of us back, but he only brought me back because my body wasn't badly damage like my mother's body."

"Everybody lost someone."

"Yep."

"Hey not to be a dick, but are human, a weapon, or an experiment?"

"A human and a weapon. I was built out of love almost like my real body, but I protect everyone or anyone when in danger. I have all my human emotions, so I am capable of love."

Vincens kiss her cheek.

"Hey!"

"I just wanted to."

"You are too much some times."

"Got any plans for the weekend?"

"Well would you be mad at me if I left town for 2 weeks?"

"2 weeks! Why?"

"My dad wants me to go out of town with him, so he can show me...to his friends in some science group meeting."

"...?"

"I guess I am a experiment some times."

"..."

"Vinny, what are you...!"

Kiss

"You are human."

"I...I...umm...?"

"I'll be waiting for you when you get back."

"Wait! Are you still going to join the police squad?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just...don't get hurt."

"For you I'll die."

...

"So Vincent is Springtrap!?"

"Yeah, he's soul is twisted inside the machine."

"That must have been the most painful death."

"Oh but it was."

"Vincent!?"

"Nice to see you girls again. Scarlet, you cut your hair?"

"Yeah, I wanted it short, but not to short so I cut it to my shoulders."

"You look nice."

"Thank you."

"I have a question."

"What is it, Deana?"

"Uhh...Rona has Vincent or Springtrap try to rape you?"

"What!?"

"I was just asking because Vincent is your husband and..."

"Deana stop!"

"Sorry."

"Rona not to be rude or sound crazy, but if you fix Springtrap you can give him upgrades."

"Turn him into a giant sex toy?"

"If you want. I mean you didn't remarry and you see your children have someone in their lives, so yeah make a kinky toy. You know women love to feel fur."

"Scarlet, why are so kinky?"

"Oh, Vincent don't you miss us? This is what we do. I am smart and cute, but when it comes to sex I have a very freaky side. Deana is smart, but she acts stupid and she is very sassy. She is one who likes to have sex. Rona is smart and our protector, but we know nothing of her sex-life, so we try to get her to do new things."

"She's right and Scarlet and Rona are always right."

"Thanks Deana."

Maybe I can give him some new upgrades, but I have to get rid of that child friendly mode.

...

"It's so nice to final meet you girls."

"Thanks Mrs. Diamond."

"Devidas has told me so much about you two. You girls seem very sweet."

"Thanks."

"Mom, where is dad?"

"In his office talking on the phone with one of workers. Oh by the way, Devidas your father wants to take us out of town for the week."

"I can't!"

"You have to! It's a family business, I mean yes it porn, but your father needs you to run when his dead. You just can't make all the sex toys! He needs you to run the company and if you have these two lovely girls by your side then your in with the other...odd freaks. You have to meet the other companies."

"Mom, I like Roxxy. Violet just doesn't like me as much."

"Mrs. Diamond may I ask how did you and your husband meet?"

"Oh my god, I'm ashame of that story."

"I never heard the story, mom."

"Fine. I was suppose to be in a porno. I forgot what it was called, but every female was dress has a Playboy Bunny. I was very nervous about it, because it was my first porno, but then the boss came in and everything went silent. My heart drop out of my chest when that man came in the room. All the girls line up in a row. If he pointed out room then you where in the porno and if he didn't then you where out. They wanted women with a big wreck and a nice big butt. Now for me my breast are fake, but my ass and hips tell another story. When he walk to me he gave me a key. I don't know what it was for, but I had a funny feeling about it and all the girls in that room was pissed."

"So dad pick you for?"

"I thought he just wanted to have sex with me or use me in another porno, but he didn't. He wanted me has his own personal bunny and then I became his wife. I left some parts out because it won't be right to crush your minds."

"To be honest with your, my dear. I thought you were to beautiful to be put into any kind of smutt, so I gave you a better offer."

"Mark!?"

"They love the new line of toys, so Devidas with of these girls is your girlfriend?"

"Roxxy...the one with grey eyes."

Mark smiles

"It seems your like your old man."

"I would love to meet your parents, girls."

"Our father is dead, but you can meet our mother."

"Sorry to hear that. How about after we come back from the small trip?"

"That sounds nice."

I'm pretty sure even their mother is bust like that.

(Alright that man is very creepy.)

...

"So girls did you have fun at your friend's house?"

"Yeah, but mom..."

"His father is the owner of Black Bunny Kingdom."

"The porn company?"

"Yes, and his parents want to meet you in 2 weeks."

"That's fine. I have always...I can't make a joke out of this."

"We're going up to our rooms."

"Alright, we'll be having pizza and salad for dinner."

"Kay!"

...

Me: It's very short and I'm sorry, but tell me what you think.

The Murder: Will Rona turn Springtrap into a giant sex toy? What will happen to Lada if she goes out of town with her father?

Rona: We would like to thank dieckmancaleb for all the support. Keep rocking sweet heart.

Me: Also I don't know if Black Bunny Kingdom is the name of can company and if it's not then that name is trademark by me. If it is the name of a real company then just forget it that I said that.

(06/29/2016)


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Sorry for wait. Here's the new chapter.

The Murder: We hope you enjoy.

...

"Mom is all this really call for?"

"Yes, Roxxy. Oh but tell you what I think the house is clean, so you kids do whatever you want. I have to go and work on Springtrap."

"Hey Vincens didn't you say he was making a sound?"

"Yeah, Violet it's something in his leg. He can't move some times."

"I'll fix him. You all are free to go."

...

"Alright Springtrap today is the day I upgrade you, so somethings will be new and you'll act a little different around me. I'll fix you first then add the upgrades and new software."

"Yes, Rona."

15 minutes later

"Kay your leg is fix and now for the upgrades."

I'll kill Scarlet and Deana for this later.

"I'll have to turn you off."

"Yes Rona."

Rona cuts Springtrap's power.

"Forgive me, Spring."

About half an hour later.

"Let's start you back up."

"...!"

"How do you feel, Springtrap?"

"Funny."

"How fun?"

"Arouse...when I look at you."

With Springtrap saying that something else springs to life. His new upgrade a giant pink penis.

"Good to know. Hey wait!"

"May I test it on you?"

Springtrap bends Rona over the table.

"Wait, Spring. Is this your feeling or Vincent's feeling?"

"Both of ours or all. I can feel Vic's feelings too."

"I...hmmm...!"

The new penis is great! It's like a vibrator!

"I would like to try this in you and not on your butt."

"It feels fine to me."

"That's because you're enjoying this. You are also a little wet."

Springtrap removes Rona's pants and panty.

"It's funny."

"What?"

"I want to taste you, but I don't have a tongue."

"Yes, you do."

"I do?"

Springtrap sticks a long olive color tongue out of his mouth.

"You can lick me if you want, Spring."

Springtrap first sniffs her.

"...uummmmmffffffff!"

Springtrap slides his cock in and Rona gasp.

"Oh!"

"Does that hurt?"

"No, you're fine."

" _We don't want to hurt you._ "

"You guys won't hurt me."

Springtrap starts with a slow pace.

"I like this...feeling."

"Spring, your fur on my hips...I...ahh!"

Springtrap release some computer like sound from his mouth and it sounds like a computer from hell.

"You pick up...your pace! Do you like...your new upgrades!? Ah shit! Do you like fucking me...Spring!? Damn that cock! Gahh!"

"I love the new upgrades."

Springtrap licks Rona's ear.

"Oh my god!"

Springtrap release a warm liquid inside Rona and it runs down her legs.

"Are you okay, Rona?"

"...fine just...a...little...numb..."

"You gave me balls too!?"

Springtrap stands back from Rona.

"Yeah...they can be hide like your penis...or did you...not want them?"

"I would like to try something different on you, but don't have much energy left plus you cream really hard."

"Shut up."

...

"Hey Vincens."

"What is it that you two want?"

"What happen to your girlfriend?"

"She's out of town this weekend with her old man."

"Did everyone go out of town?"

"I guess, so what about you girls' boy toy?"

"He's Roxxy's boy toy."

"Violet!"

"Good, I thought you two would fight over him."

"Naw, nothing can break us apart, Vincens." They both say.

"This talking/saying the same thing is going to stop."

"No." They both argue.

"Would you two please leave I have something to do."

"Gahhhh!"

"Come on Violet, lets go play."

Roxxy and Violet leave Vincens' room.

Tink Tink!

"Here we go."

"Hi Vinny!"

"Hey Lada. How's everything going?"

"It's going great, but some of stupid people see me as a toy or a fuck doll. Sex toy whatever they call it."

Vincens' blood boilds at what he just heard.

"Now I recall why I hate people."

"Vincens wait. I have some new...emotions and they only show when I'm around you and I get this odd feelings. I don't understand them, but I understand you. My body has been acting strange whenever I see you and it feels like a losing control of myself."

"You like me a lot and I like you a lot too, Lada. When you come back I'll show you how much I love you."

"...ah!"

"What's wrong?"

"I just had a orgasm."

"...?"

"You and your voice...I'm sorry bye!"

"Wait, Lada!"

User is offline.

"Damnit Lada."

...

"So Roxxy if Devidas is in to femdom, then what happen in the bathroom?"

"Nothing happen."

"Roxxy tell me! Come on we tell each other everything, plus you were my toy first."

"We are toys to each other."

"Please sis."

Violet squeeze Roxxy's breast.

"No."

"Please."

"No, now let go."

"But you like it. I know you do."

"Violet stop."

"No, or maybe it's your nipples."

"Alright! Alright! I push him around and show him I am his queen."

" That's it?"

'Yes."

...

"Springtrap...would you like to try it now? Everyone is asleep."

"I don't know if you can handle it."

"I can handle anything."

"Anal?"

"Whatever you want."

Springtrap walks over to Rona and licks her face.

"Ooh!"

Springtrap falls to his knees and spins Rona around.

"What are you...!?"

"Shh!"

Springtrap slips his nose up here gown.

"Oh my, Spring!"

 _The smell of the living._

Springtrap throws Rona on to the bed.

"I'm going to break your ass."

Springtrap slips off Rona's panty and licks her ass hole.

"Ahh! Spring!"

 _Springtrap listen something bad is going to happen soon and we need to keep Rona happy anyway you can. Can you do that for us?_

 _Yes, Vincent._

"Spring stop please! I want your cock."

Springtrap gets on top of Rona and the cock breaks in her ass making Rona scream.

It's too big for my ass.

"Fuck me, Spring."

Springtrap starts to pound into Rona.

I can feel his balls hitting my body.

"I like this one better."

"Spring...harder...!"

The throbbing cock goes deeper inside of Rona.

My balls slapping against her feel amazing!

"Harder...harder...harder...harder!"

Springtrap release a computer sound from hell from his mouth.

"Cum inside of me...Springtrap...cum inside me..."

Springtrap push Rona deeper into the bed and she can feel the throbbing cock inside of her stomach.

"Spring! Aaaah!"

"Did I over do it?"

Springtrap takes out his cock.

"Rona?"

Rona is slowly breathing with tears in her eyes.

"Oh no, I may have push her to far."

 _Chill Springtrap, Rona likes to fuck hard._

 _Vic shut the hell up! Springtrap listen, she fine just let her sleep for now._

"Yes."

...

Three days later

Why did this happen!? Is this all my fault!? My babies!

"Mrs. Rain."

"...!?"

"I'm sorry, but they are in a coma."

"All of them?"

"Yes. We will keep them here until they wake or you can pull their plugs, most people would wait about a year or two before pulling the plug."

"I am not going to do that!"

"Good, I try to tell other people don't pull the plug and it hasn't even been a day."

"How would do that to their love ones."

"I don't know, but you are the mother of them, so you must have a very close bond with all of them."

"I do and I can't lose them."

"Oh, she's a widow."

"Well since all three of them were in same car other then the coma, Roxxy has a broken leg, Vincens' arms bleed alot, and Violet may not be able to talk."

"Why!?"

"Well this bruise on her neck was a unknown object that hit her in the throat and we believe the object damage some tissues in there we just have to check."

"Alright."

"They still have to under go many test."

What happen if I lose them!?

"I believe you should go home and get some rest Mrs. Rain."

I'll be back to see you three again.

...

 _Vincent, the car crash work!_

 _I didn't want to hurt them like that. Hell, I didn't think Rona would cry so much, but that would be mother who just lost her child._

 _It's bad if any mother out lives her child._

 _We can start training them and it will only be for a few days._

 _Roxxy can write over minds and memories, Violet can control anyone with her voice, and Vincens will be a perfect guard. All of them will have a hint of evil in them, but will have a soft spot."_

 _"It's the best way to snap them out of it."_

 _..._


	14. Chapter 14

"Hello my children."

"Dad!?"

Violet, Roxxy, and Vincens quickly spring up after hearing their father's voice.

"Where are we?"

"Dad!?"

"Are you here dad?"

"Easy, all three of you must be feeling upset."

"Dad! It really is you!"

Roxxy and Violet run to hug their father while Vincens looks around slowly.

I have seen this place before in my dreams. The sky, the clouds, the trees, and the sand this is all a dream we have had once before, so where are others?

"I can't get a hug from my son?"

"Yeah, dad."

Vincens trys to hug Vincent, but because knocks down by Vic.

"Vic what the hell!?"

"You know damn well why I did that!"

The twins help their big brother up, but stops after they hear something in bushes.

"Here they come."

Vic looks at Vincent.

What rose out of bushes made the children smile. It was their Island forms or the good side of them. They walk over to the normal forms and laugh. Roxxy and Violet Island hug Vincens.

"Rona has taught you about her family, but I haven't told you about mine."

A large cloud of smoke appears and then divides into three three people.

Roxxy's Demon form looks the same like her, but her skin is the shade of a blood red, her eyes are dark like oxyen and she has a lizard like tail.

Violet's Demon form is the same just as her, but her nails are so long that she can cut down a tree with one swing. Her eyes are blue like the ocean and her skin is the color of tar with twirls of pink paint.

Vincens's Demon form has horns with long silk hair and he eyes are like looking into gold. He has a tail with spikes on it and a long snake a like tongue. He's nails are shape just like Violet's nail.

Vincens's Demon smiles at Vincent's Demon and the only sound that can be hear was Vic growling at his offspring.

"Alright, so there is a lot of love and hate now, but you are going to hate me even more because I am the one who crash the car."

"...!?" 

"I did it because I can't physical meet any of you again, so we plan up this plan."

"We didn't think you would get hurt as bad, but we were wrong and we made Rona cry harder then ever before."

"I don't understand. Why did you bring us here dad?"

"So you can control your powers. I don't need you to make a foolish mistake like what I did and the best thing I ever did was meet your mother. I wish I could see her one more time, so I could hold her once more in my arms."

Vic see a tear or two fall from Vincent's face.

"We plan to for this all over in 2 weeks and then you all will awake from your comas. Sound fair?"

"Yes, sir." They nod to their father's demon.

"Good, let's get started."

... ... ... ... ...

"Rona, you have guest."

"Who is it, Springtrap?" Rona ask weakly curled up in her bed.

"Hey sis, are you feeling okay?"

"Is that...LSR!?"

Rona gets up and see LSR, Scarlet, and Deana in her bedroom while Springtrap stands in the door way.

"I love the family."

LSR is really Scarlet's little brother, but his like the little brother of all three women.

"I brought you some cake."

"We don't we go down to the living room and talk?"

... ... ... ... ...

"So everything just seem horrible to you?"

"Yep and I don't know what to do."

"It could be worst."

"Deana!"

"No, she's right Scarlet. I mean all of my kids could be dead just like my husband, but I still them. I just wish they weren't in pain."

"We understand."

"Why are you still short, LSR?"

"Really?"

"Scarlet is he ever going to grow?"

"I don't know, but his girlfriend loves his height."

"Girlfriend!?" Deana and Rona are both shock.

"Wait, you don't mean that blue spider like chick do you?"

"Yeah, her."

"Oh my god! Don't let her bite your head off LSR!"

"Wait, what did Deana say?"

"When a female spider mates with a male doesn't she bit his head off?"

"I have no freaking clue."

"You look like a child LSR. You think she is into young boys?"

"Rona, I am two years older than her."

"Oh my bad."

Rona talks with her friends and feels alittle better from before. Her children slip away from her mind for only a few hours before jumping back to attack her that same night.

... ... ... ... ...

A week later

"Devidas? What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you, but it seem a little weird to me."

"Come in."

Devidas enters the house and stop when he see Springtap picking up a pair shoes on the floor.

"You must be Springtrap. Roxxy told me that her mother had a rabbit too, but I didn't think you were this big."

Springtrap gives a small laughs and walks into the kitchen.

"Are they doing any better?"

"Fine, just fine but I want them to wake up."

"Your daughters look just like you." Devidas bit his lip.

"You like Roxxy?"

Devidas nods.

It has hard for him to talk with Rona, because all that he saw in this woman was Roxxy. Rona was more bust then her daughters, but the twins just needed more time to develop into their adult bodies. Her hips, those lips, and her breast. This woman may be in her late 30s' or somewhere in her 40s', but she really is a fucking woman. A milf is what she is and her ass is like a mountain.

I would love for her to sit on my face.

"You are the son of man who owns a...I guess some kind of porn industry."

"I like the term adult entertainment."

"You must have learn alot from your father, but you like femdom. Why is that?"

Devidas lower his head trying to think of an answer.

"It's rare to see a woman in power or complete power for that matter."

"That's why?"

Devidas takes off his glasses.

"Yes, that's why."

"What do you want with my Roxxy any way?"

"To marry her."

"You don't want to use her in a...film?"

"No, I want her all to myself."

"So you can rape her as you please?"

"No, so she can tell me...!"

Rona stands up and walks over to Devidas.

"Uh...?"

She lower her lips down to his ear.

"You need to work on self control. You are a little excited."

... ... ... ... ... ...

In the kitchen

"Hey Springtrap, do you know where the butter is?"

Springtrap pass Lada the butter.

"Thank you."

"Do like to bake in your free time, Lada?"

"I mostly like to make brownies this is my first time trying cupcakes. I hope that taste good."

Springtrap nuzzle Lada.

"Hey."

"I'm sure they'll taste perfect."

"I hope so."

"Is that Vincens's girlfriend in the kitchen?"

Devidas spots Lada.

"Hello, you like the twins?"

"I am their friend, but I do love Roxxy."

"I thought so."

"I recall seeing you at the school some years ago hanging around Vincens."

"I am his girlfriend."

"You two have meet before?"

"Yep, he always hang around the twins and ride with us. The little nerd who stay around the swimming sisters."

"Very funny and I didn't know you bake."

"Yep, so Rona when can we see them?"

"We are going now, so Springtrap watch the oven."

"Yes, Rona."

... ... ... ... ...

Devidas brings flowers for Violet and Roxxy. Lada sits down by Vincens's bed and holds his hand. Devidas looks over Roxxy sleeping in her bed. Rona pets Violet's head as she sleep.

I wish you three would wake up. It's no funny with my children.

Lada looks at the brusie arm of Vincens.

"Vincens? Vincens?"

"Hmmm?"

"They can you while they are asleep, but you can't wake them up like that."

Lada nuzzles Vincens's face and repeats his name trying to get him to wake up. Devidas holds Roxxy's hand and tells her how much he loves her. Rona holds Violet's hand and tells her stories when Violet was little.

... ... ... ... ...

"This has been fun, but our time is just about up."

"Dad, can't we stay a little longer?"

"Yeah dad please, we don't see you anymore?"

"I would like to stay here with my kids, but I can't. I am dead and no one can bring me back. You are all alive and have a future, but my time is up."

The children gets up to leave, but Vincent called Violet.

"You need something, dad?"

Violet can see that there are tears in his eyes and that makes her uneasy.

"My little baby girl."

Vincent hugs Violet the way he does his wife just to take the air out of her lungs.

"Be strong no matter what happens."

"Yes dad, I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

... ... ... ...

"Vincens?"

Vincens jumps up and pulls the air mask off of his face.

"Hey sweetie, what are you going here?"

Lada kiss Vincens's cheek and hugs him.

Violet rips the mask off her face.

"Moma!"

"Oh Violet!"

Rona hugs her daughter.

"Is Roxxy going to wake up?"

Violet ask Vincens.

"She better."

Roxxy weakly opens her eyes and trys to move, but falls back a sleep for a second before pulling the mask off her face.

"Hello Devidas."

Devidas nuzzles her.

Rona looks over all three of her children.

 _They are no longer my children. They are almost fully grown and have someone else in their lives. I don't need to worry that much._

... ... ...

2 Months later

Roxxy, Violet, and Devidas

"Devidas, you don't have to treat us."

"I am just so glad that you girls are okay, because I don't know what I would have done if I lost both of you."

"You love Roxxy more then me."

"You both hold a very special place in my heart."

Devidas gropes Roxxy and Violet's fat ass making a small moans escape their lips.

"Devidas! I...um I think we are done shopping."

"Are you girls sure?"

"Yeah, we have enough clothes and sweets."

"Alright let's go."

... ...

"So were is your brother?"

"He's out on a date."

"I wonder since she is like a robot and she do more pleasurable things then a human woman can?"

"Roxxy that is so mean! Don't let Vincens hear you say that."

"I was just wondering."

Devidas laughs

"Why are you laughing?"

"Do you girls fight a lot?"

"No not much." Roxxy and Violet said oddly. "Why do you ask?"

"I...um had a weird idea."

"That is why your cock is up."

"What do you want us to do, Devidas?"

"Do you girls wrestle each other?"

They both just smile.

"My dad wanted me to make my first porno, whoever I ask them if I could use some of his workers and he said no. He told me I had to find some people. Would you girls help me?"

"Just tell us what to do and we'll help you."

"Does your mother know how close you girls are?"

"We can't marry each other plus we can re-product so, no I don't she cares."

...


End file.
